Le capitaine est vraiment bizarre
by Nodamin
Summary: Fic terminée !::"Ça alors. J’étais absolument perplexe à présent. Un, voir Luffy tout sage et paisible. Deux, en plein milieu de la nuit. Et trois, trouver cela mignon…"::Nami POV. C'était censé être romantique, mais quand on emploie des persos de O.P...
1. Insomnie révélatrice

**LE CAPITAINE EST VRAIMENT BIZARRE...**

_« Ca alors. J'étais absolument perplexe à présent. Un, voir Luffy tout sage et paisible. Deux, en plein milieu de la nuit. Et trois, trouver cela mignon…» Quand Nami redécouvre Luffy._

Une histoire qui me trottait depuis un certain moment dans la tête. Nami regardant d'un oeil nouveau son drôle de capitaine. C'est censé être "romantique", mais c'est surtout profondément idiot :p. La suite de ce début se trouve bien au chaud dans ma petite cervelle, et se trouvera joyeusement rédigée si la demande se faisait existante (bon sans doute même sans, mais ça aide ;-) ). Alors à vot' bon coeur m'sieurs-dames, une ch'tite review ne prend pas trop de temps, si l'envie vous en prenait ;-p . Et pis n'hésitez pas à dire que vous n'aimez pas et pourquoi, c'est ma 2ème fanfic' et je sais très bien qu'elle est bourrée de défauts, mais je veux progresser moua O.o

* * *

I. Insomnie révélatrice

.

Dormir. Je veux. J'exige. C'est un ordre. Dormir. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite ! Dormir. Non… DORMIR. Toujours pas. DORMIIIREUH. Huh.

J'avais beau multiplier les incantations, tenter de compter les Berry…non. Le sommeil ne venait pas. J'entendais d'ailleurs, venant du fond de la pièce, l'infime ronflement d'une Robin profondément endormie, bruit délicat mais fortement agaçant, et qui ne cessait de me narguer. Non, rien à faire, ma pauvre personne était complètement réveillée, et ne risquait pas de s'assoupir.

Marre. Quand je pense à ce maudit Zoro qui parvenait à faire dix siestes en une journée… Ou à cet abruti d'Usopp dont j'entendais les discrets ronflements vrombissants jusqu'ici… Sans parler de cet idiot de capitaine qui trouvait le moyen de s'endormir même dans les situations les plus alarmantes.

Non vraiment, il était terriblement injuste que moi, la plus méritante de ce doux repos, ne puisse le trouver. Je me retournais pour la vingt-troisième fois, tout en soupirant, mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Vaincue, je choisis alors de me lever, et d'aller faire un tour vers l'extérieur. J'ouvris la porte et me glissais de l'autre côté.

Tout en me dirigeant mollement vers l'avant du bateau, j'appréciais la douce fraîcheur et le calme reposant de la nuit. Soudain, ce sur quoi tomba mon regard me fit retenir un cri de surprise. Je venais de découvrir une silhouette assise en tailleur, se découpant sur la figure de proue. A cet emplacement et avec un tel chapeau, cela ne pouvait être que Luffy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ici, et surtout maintenant ?

Je tentais de m'approcher discrètement pour essayer de repérer ce qu'il faisait, sans me montrer. Mais tout ce que je réussis à voir était qu'il avait la tête haute (donc il ne dormait pas), et les yeux fermés. On aurait dit qu'il savourait simplement la douce brise nocturne lui caressant le visage, et soulevant agréablement sa chevelure.

…

Pause réflexion…

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? J'étais en train de me faire une description _poétique_ de Luffy ?? Il allait falloir songer à consulter Chopper un de ces jours, ma brave dame…

Enfin quand même, c'était tellement surprenant, voire agréable, de le découvrir si serein et méditatif. Maintenant j'avais envie de ne plus le quitter des yeux, toujours sans signaler ma présence, afin de voir à quel moment il allait craquer, se mettre à faire le zouave…car cela n'allait pas durer, cet instant de quiétude. Ca ne pouvait pas. Il était question de Luffy après tout, hein ? Heu…pourtant il restait là.

Ainsi il était également capable de rester tranquille. Ce qu'il pouvait être chou comme ça, me surpris-je même à penser.

Holà, ça y est, il bougeait. Me mettant vite en retrait, je continuais tout de même à l'observer, son étrange comportement m'intriguant vivement. Après s'être longuement étiré – et ce n'est pas peu dire pour un homme élastique – , il se contenta seulement de redescendre sur le plancher du Vogue-Merry, en se curant le nez, joyeusement souriant, et de rejoindre la chambre des garçons.

Ca alors. J'étais absolument perplexe à présent. Un, voir Luffy tout sage et paisible. Deux, en plein milieu de la nuit. Et trois, trouver cela mignon… Le curage de nez en moins, me devais-je de préciser.

C'est vrai que mon p'tit cap'tain vu sous ce nouvel angle venait de me troubler quelque peu. Je retournais me coucher, la tête bourrée d'interrogations.

Avec toute cette histoire, je ne m'endormis que très tard, et pour une durée très (trop) courte.

* * *

Vint le lendemain. Je fus carrément la dernière à me lever, et réveillée par Robin, encore. Inconcevable. Je t'en ficherais moi, des « mademoiselle la navigatrice a-t-elle l'intention de ronfler toute la journée ? ». Et après ça, j'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la pièce qu'un deuxième hurluberlu me tomba dessus. Hurluberlu qui, dès qu'il me vit, accourut pour m'apporter mon plateau-déjeuner, à grands coups de « Nami de mon cœur » et j'en passe. Ce grand dadais exaspérant de cuistot…

Tout en mangeant, j'ai dû piquer au moins dix fois du nez. Pour au final me retrouver avec ledit appendice trempant allègrement dans mon bol de café au lait. Bouh. Fatiguée. Dodo.

Tous les autres ayant déjà fini leur petit déjeuner, je me trouvais donc seule à la table. Enfin pas exactement. Luffy n'était pas loin, surveillant le moindre moment d'inattention de ma part pour subtiliser divers aliments, à l'aide de ses bras élastiques. Vu mon taux de réflexes actuel, ne tardèrent pas à disparaître : deux tartines, mon croissant et un pain au lait.

« Ca va pas Nami ? T'as pas l'air très bien. D'habitude tu laisses rien passer et là… »

Tiens il avait le culot de me dire ça, l'ahuri d'en face.

« La ferme Luffy, je me sens en pleine forme et je me passerais volontiers de tes considérations ».

Enervée. Après tout c'était uniquement de sa faute si je n'avais presque pas dormi cette nuit. Et il était là, avec son grand sourire niait, en train de faire l'idiot, alors que je m'étais dernièrement aperçue qu'il était parfaitement capable de se contrôler et de rester calme…quand ça lui prenait. Mais pourquoi à cet horaire si saugrenu et en secret ? En tout cas c'était décidé, la nuit prochaine j'irais voir s'il réitérerait la chose. Fatiguée.

Plouf. Et mon nez qui persistait à vouloir apprendre la natation dans mon café… Marre décidément.

* * *

_Voilà donc un petit premier chapitre un peu court, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre comme une introduction ;-p. La suite est à venir... le temps que je trouve un moment tranquille pour la taper ;-) _


	2. Incompréhension, interrogations

Et zou, v'la un deuxième chapitre, qui ne me satisfait pas tellement, vu que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'écriture du genre "sentimental-à-psychologie-cognitive" lol (oui alors pourquoi avoir entrepris d'écrire une "romance", mmh ? Parce que je dois aimer me prendre la tête, sans doute XD... Pis ils sont si mignons ces deux persos 8-)... ). Enfin bref il y a qqch qui ne me plait pas dans ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à corriger plus.

Bon, donc voici la suite, j'attends vos avis et conseils ;-) :

II. Incompréhension, interrogations

.

La journée se passa de façon routinière. Le capitaine, secondé par divers membres de l'équipage, explosa la tronche du vilain pas beau du coin et de ses acolytes, et le soir arriva. Or, avant une brusque remémorisation soudaine, j'avais complètement oublié l'histoire de la nuit dernière, pendant cette journée. D'ailleurs ma fatigue s'était peu à peu faite oublier. Mais là, au moment où je me couchais, voilà que l'image du Luffy calme et presque mélancolique, sur son bestion, me sauta à la figure. Repenser à son attitude détendue, et son simple et doux sourire, sans démesure, me fit presque frissonner. C'avait été tellement…inattendu. Cela m'avait dévoilé brusquement une autre personnalité du bonhomme, beaucoup plus intime, et qu'il ne souhait apparemment pas montrer ouvertement.

Je décidais de ne pas attendre autant qu'hier, estimant qu'en sortant plus tôt de la pièce, je pourrais guetter à quel moment il arriverait…si même il sortait.

Je dû quand même patienter un petit moment, afin d'être sûre que Robin dormait bien, et me décidais enfin à me lever. Je me plaçais silencieusement au même endroit que la veille, aux aguets, et attendis. Je ne voyais personne. Bah, il ne viendrait sans doute pas, ce devait être encore une autre de ses lubies passagères.

Curieusement, à cette idée, je me trouvais un peu déçue…bien que cela après tout ne me regarde pas, me morigénais-je immédiatement.

Je choisis tout de même d'attendre encore quelques instants, espérant toujours. Rien. Personne. Alors que résignée, je m'apprêtais à m'en retourner dans la chambre, des bruits de pas étouffés se firent entendre. Quelqu'un venait. Et après discrète vérification, il s'averra qu'il s'agissait bien de mon Luffy nocturne. Pourquoi « mon », d'ailleurs ? Bah sans doute parce que j'étais la seule au courant, la seule à le voir…

Comme la veille il se plaça sur la figure de proue, et comme la veille il ferma les yeux d'un air paisible, humant sereinement l'atmosphère. Et à nouveau comme la veille je me surpris à trouver ça mignon.

Puis aussi soudainement, une autre idée se mit à envahir mon esprit : je me sentais à présent mal à l'aise d'épier, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, et cachée comme une voleuse – que j'étais après tout – son intimité, ses sorties nocturnes qu'il souhaitait visiblement garder cachées. Je trouvais brusquement ce comportement détestable, me voyant maintenant comme une espionne pleine de déplaisante curiosité, cherchant à épier sa vie privée, faisant preuve d'une exécrable indiscrétion.

…

Pause réflexion…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de m'autocritiquer, maintenant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, de me remettre en question comme ça ! Et pourtant, cela faisait deux fois en deux jours – enfin nuits – que ça arrivait. Et les deux fois découlant de mon espionnage de Luffy.

Pourquoi me causer tant d'interrogations, juste à cause de ce crétin fini ? C'était pourtant loin d'être la première fois qu'il avait un comportement insolite et inexplicable, je devrais être habituée depuis le temps ! Pourquoi cette fois-ci cela me perturbait autant ? Maudit Luffy, tu m'énerves vraiment, là, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point…

Je voulu retourner me coucher, mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Non, tant qu'il était là, je ne pouvais pas partir. C'était tellement agréable de le regarder, silencieusement, profiter de ce plaisir si simple. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Je crois que j'aurais pu rester des heures sans le quitter des yeux. Oui, c'était même…reposant. Aidé par la fatigue, j'étais à présent comme dans un état second, et, tandis que mes yeux continuaient à le fixer, mon esprit se vida de tout, et je ne pensais plus à rien, sauf à cette si mystérieuse silhouette sombre et immobile, qui se découpait dans la nuit.

Il remua. Je secouais précipitamment la tête, sortant instantanément de ma progressive somnolence. Tandis qu'il devait retourner à sa chambre, je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon lit.

Je me trouvais là, allongée, dans le noir, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. J'étais toute chamboulée, perdue, ne comprenais plus rien. J'essayais difficilement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées égarées. Calme-toi bon sang. Oh ! Reprend-toi, enfin. Décidément je n'étais pas douée pour essayer de contrôler mon esprit. Une question récurrente refaisait inévitablement surface : pourquoi une simple contemplation de Luffy m'avait reposé ? Reposé ! D'habitude le fait d'observer le bonhomme même l'espace d'une seconde était loin d'être de tout repos. Mais là, inexplicablement, je m'étais sentie mieux après l'avoir regardé… C'était incompréhensible. Et cette brusque accélération cardiaque, cet affolement et ces bouffées de chaleur absolument inexplicables… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir trente-six solutions. Soit je couvais une maladie quelconque et une forte fièvre s'annonçait, soit… Je sentais pointer au fond de moi un début d'explication flou, que je repoussais immédiatement, ne souhaitant vraiment pas approfondir la question. Quelle idée ridicule !

…Mais qui me hanta pour le reste de la nuit.

Oui, cette fois-ci je fus dans l'incapacité de trouver le moindre maigre échantillon de sommeil. Et je restais comme ça, yeux ouverts et esprit cogitant, jusqu'au petit matin. J'entendis Robin remuer, et l'aperçus vaguement se lever, se changer, et sortir de la pièce. Elle semblait en pleine forme, elle, tsss. Bah elle avait eu la chance d'avoir pu profiter d'un long et doux sommeil, au moins… Ohlala, je n'avais absolument pas la moindre envie de me lever, toute lasse et fourbue que j'étais. J'avais malgré moi ruminé sur cet épisode toute la nuit, sans exception. Et maintenant je me trouvais tellement épuisée que je ne pensais plus à rien, ne souhaitant à présent que dormir, oui : Dor-mir, et rattraper enfin cette maudite interminable nuit blanche involontaire. A force d'avoir veillé, malgré la fatigue, mon esprit était vide de tout, et je crois que j'aurais pu enfin m'assoupir paisiblement et pendant des heures, si ça n'avait pas été l'heure du lever. De plus, comme il était hors de question que tout le monde soit au courant de cette insomnie soudaine, il allait falloir que je me bouge, énergiquement et résolument, sans leur laisser entrevoir le moindre soupçon de fatigue. Je devais faire un gros effort, et surtout être plus forte qu'hier matin, en contrôlant un peu mieux les brusques piquées de mon nez. Sinon il était évident que l'équipage commencerait à se poser des questions, or c'est assurément ce que je souhaitais le moins, en ce moment.

Allez. On se lève. Motivée, ma fille ! Dur. Bon à trois je me redresse : un, deux, deux virgule cinq…Ah non je n'allais pas me mettre à ce jeu débile, reprends-toi Nami. Oh hisse. Ca y est, j'avais réussi à me dresser sur mes deux pieds…et je tenais debout, incroyable ! Bon, maintenant il s'agissait de continuer à garder les yeux ouverts, ça allait être une autre paire de manches ! Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, comme au début de ma maladie lorsqu'on devait conduire Vivi à son royaume. Je n'avais pas été très crédible, remarque.

Evoquer ce moment-là me fit revoir Luffy, prêt à affronter le froid glacial, les terribles avalanches et les immenses parois de glace horizontales du pays de Drum. Comme il s'était montré attentionné et déterminé, à ce moment là !

Luffy…

Dormir. Peux plus tenir. Complètement somnolente, je me rappelle vaguement être retournée vers ma couchette, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ma détermination n'aura pas tenu longtemps, manifestement. Et qu'allaient penser les autres ? Et…_rhooonn…_

* * *

Peu après, sur le pont du navire.

**S** « C'est curieux, Nami-chérie ne s'est toujours pas levée, elle n'est pas malade au moins ? »

**L** « Bah si elle préfère encore dormir, ce serait idiot que sa part de petit-déjeuner continue à refroidir ! »

**S** « Luffy, un petit-déjeuner **_est_** froid, dès le départ ! Et cesse de lorgner le plateau de Nami-adorée ! »

**C** « Quand même, elle qui d'habitude fait toujours partie des premiers levés, la savoir encore dans son lit m'inquiète. Déjà hier elle me paraissait souvent quelque peu égarée et somnolente. »

**R** « Effectivement Chopper. Et c'est compréhensible vu que cela fait deux nuit d'affilées qu'elle n'a presque pas dormi. Ayant, par habitude, le sommeil très léger et mes sens aux aguets, j'ai pu l'entendre très souvent remuer et se retourner dans son lit. »

**S** « Et comment sais-tu qu'elle ne dormait pas ? »

**R** « Disons simplement que lorsqu'elle dort ça s'entends… »

**U** « Bouahahaa ! Alors comme ça Nami ronfle ! Arffuhuuuu ! »

**L** « Usopp, t'arrête de te moquer de Nami ! Tu t'es pas entendu, toi, quand tu ronfles ! »

**U** « Ah parce que quand je dors, toi t'es peut-être éveillé, en train d'évaluer attentivement mes ronflements ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

**S** « Ca suffit les deux crétins de service ! Enfin non, pardon Luffy, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent… Alors le Long-Nez tu t'excuses immédiatement, ou t'auras droit en avant première à une vue en gros plan de la semelle de mes nouvelles chaussures. »

**L** « Dites les gars, si Chopper allait jeter un œil sur Nami, pour voir si elle n'est pas malade ? »

Tout le reste de l'équipage le regarda, mâchoire pendante, cheveux dressés et yeux exorbités.

**S** « Lu…Luffy ? Tu viens de dire deux choses intelligentes en deux interventions ?! Je crois que Chopper va avoir à faire aujourd'hui. »

**L** « Mais…Sanji, je vais très bien je t'assure ! Je m'inquiète juste pour ma navigatrice, c'est tout ! … Quoi que, je suis sûr qu'en fait un bon gros énorme sandwich comme ça, plein de viande, me remonterait un peu. »

A ces mots l'équipage lança un unanime soupir de soulagement à l'égard de la santé du capitaine. Mais ne voyant toujours aucun signe de la rouquine, leur regard se porta immédiatement sur la porte de la chambre des filles, puis sur Chopper qui était déjà en train de s'y diriger. Une fois Nez-bleu entré, l'équipage, attendant son retour, ne prononça pas le moindre mot, et le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était le mince ronflement d'un Zoro effectuant consciencieusement sa première sieste de la journée.

* * *


	3. Rêve

Hop, un petit chapitre trois, que je préfère quand même plus que le précédent... hum :-o.

* * *

III. Rêve

…

* * *

.

Je plongeais peu à peu dans les doux et profonds méandres du sommeil, me laissant glisser lentement vers le monde des rêves, savourant enfin ce délicieux laisser-aller...

_…Luffy. C'était la nuit, comme les autres fois, et il était toujours installé au même endroit. Je me plaisais à nouveau à le contempler, en souriant. Adorable._

_« Tu peux venir Nami, tu sais, je ne mord pas…du moins pas les gentilles navigatrices comme toi ! »_

_Je sursautais. Il s'était retourné, me dévoilant à présent son large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui me faisait tant d'effet à chaque fois que je le voyais, par sa spontanéité si simple et sincère… _

_Mais comment s'était il aperçu de ma présence ? _

_« Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? Ca me ferait plaisir pourtant, et l'endroit est sympa. »_

_Je ne répondis rien. Je ne pensais même rien. Je me rendais seulement compte que mes pas me rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'avant du bateau, de l'origine de la voix, de…Luffy._

_Me voyant arriver, il descendit de son poste d'observation, et m'invita d'un geste à aller m'y installer. Incertaine, je commençais à m'y hisser maladroitement, pour enfin réussir à m'installer prudemment tout au bord, comme le faisait si couramment Luffy. J'étais tout d'abord craintive, de me retrouver assise sur ce surplomb si instable, mais savoir mon dévoué capitaine non loin de moi entreprit de me rassurer. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que j'étais bien installée, d'un bond souple il vint s'asseoir juste derrière moi. Cette fois-ci je réussis à retenir mon sursaut, mais me trouvant tout de même très mal à l'aise. Cependant l'atmosphère incitait à l'apaisement. Il y avait à nouveau une légère brise agréable, et l'obscurité de la nuit était magnifique, reposante. Il y eut un long instant où aucun de nous n'osa troubler ce délicieux moment de tranquillité, puis Luffy me glissa :_

_« Ferme les yeux maintenant, savoure simplement la fraîcheur de la brise caressant ton visage, tu vas voir, c'est très plaisant… »._

_Ce que je fis. Tout en songeant que c'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je l'avais découvert ici la première fois. J'étais si détendue à présent… Tout était si agréable… Un Luffy attentionné et doux se trouvant si proche de moi… Ayant même offert de partager sa place personnelle qu'il interdisait pourtant d'ordinaire farouchement à toute autre personne que lui… Le Luffy de mes rêves, si loin de ses niaiseries habituelles… Je pouvais même sentir son souffle dans mon cou… Mais il ne faisait rien, ne bougeait pas…Je n'en pouvais plus… Je devais oser… Sans me retourner, je glissais mes mains derrière moi, cherchant les siennes, les attrapant et les serrant tendrement. Son souffle s'interrompit un instant sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il ne broncha pas, serrant même les miennes à son tour. Un long moment passa où personne n'eut besoin de parler, mais où je rayonnais, et sentis qu'il devait en être de même pour Luffy. Pour être franche, je ne savais même pas si cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour lui, mais je me contentais de savourer l'instant présent… Comme quoi, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour éprouver un intense ravissement…_

* * *

« Alors ? » Demandèrent d'une seule voix les cinq membres de l'équipage en sautant sur le petit renne, qui eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre des filles.

**C** « Eh bien j'avoue que je ne comprend pas, et cela me déconcerte totalement. Son front est brûlant, immanquable symptôme de la fièvre, or, à la regarder, elle ne semble absolument pas en souffrir. Elle est plongée dans un sommeil profond, et son visage est complètement reposé, absolument radieux, alors que la fièvre qu'indique la température de son front devrait la faire plus cauchemarder qu'autre chose, voire même délirer. Cependant elle est très calme, et en l'observant on a plutôt l'impression qu'elle fait un rêve merveilleux. Je… je n'ai jamais vu de cas comme ça, je vais fouiller dans mes livres, mais d'après mes souvenirs aucun n'évoque une situation semblable. »

« C'est parce que tu ne lis pas les bons types de livres, mon petit Chopper » murmura une Robin qui semblait en avoir compris beaucoup plus sur la chose que ses compagnons déconcertés. Mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot supplémentaire visant à les éclairer, seulement « Quelqu'un devrait aller veiller à son chevet, pour surveiller son état et guetter son réveil. Pourquoi pas toi, capitaine, tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, et de t'inquiéter pour elle »

« Mais on est tous inquiets pour elle ! En tout cas j'y vais de ce pas, je vous tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et Robin eut un discret sourire satisfait.

* * *

_J'étais toujours là, assise sur la figure de proue, appuyé contre son buste, ses mains chaudes dans les miennes, et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot depuis mon arrivée. Je souris._

_« Luffy, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir si attentionné… »_

« Nami ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as l'air fatigué, parle-moi encore ! »

_« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, capitaine… »_

« Ah, ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ou tu te sens en forme pour te lever ? »

_« Je crois que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de bouger, je suis si bien… »_

« Comme tu voudras. Mais je peux juste te demander pourquoi tu as fait cette insomnie, là ? »

_« … . Parce que lorsque je t'ai vu la nuit dernière à cet endroit, t'apercevant si calme et si…différent, cela m'a empêché de trouver le sommeil. Et je voulais voir si tu recommençais la nuit suivante… »_

« … »

_« Tu ne veux plus me parler ? »_

« Ah, ok, tu rêves, je comprends mieux. »

_« Pardon ? »_

« Nami, réveille-toi. »

_Mh ? Je ne dors pas ! »_

« Si ! Et tu rêves même. Et tu parles en dormant. Réveille toi ! »

_« Mmh. Arrête de me secouer Luffy. »_

« Ohé réveille-toi ! »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux…et compris tout. Je me réentendis parler… Pendant mon rêve j'avais conversé tout haut… Et le vrai Luffy, celui qui était assis au pied de mon lit, avait tout entendu…puisque c'était lui qui me répondait sur la fin….et me secouait…avec des manières fort peu délicates d'ailleurs… Dur retour à la réalité.

…Pourtant ce rêve avait été si agréable. Je me mis brusquement à espérer ne pas en avoir trop dit, songeant à cette effervescence d'émotions ressenties durant ce moment d'évasion…

Je sentis le sang affluer à mes joues. Dirigeais timidement mon regard vers Luffy. Celui-ci, tout d'abord perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit mon attention posé sur lui, m'adressa soudain son fameux sourire immense.

« Alors comme ça tu m'as vu pendant mes sorties nocturnes ? »

« Je… » me sentais terriblement honteuse.

« Mais ne sois pas si troublée, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'ai vu, toi. »

« … »

« Tu pourras même revenir profiter de l'atmosphère avec moi, d'autres soirs, si tu ne dors pas ! »

« Luffy… » Tu connais le mot "atmosphère" ? Tu ne cesseras pas de m'étonner…, avais-je vraiment envie d'ajouter.

« Au fait tu sais que tu ronfles comme un diplodocus enroué toi ? Ahahah ! »

« Crétiiinnn !! » Je me levais d'un bond et me mis à le courser dans toute la pièce, et même ensuite en zigzaguant partout dans le bateau.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas rester intelligent et réfléchi plus de cinq minutes, hein ?? »

Je le poursuivais, fulminante, en cherchant à l'assommer à coups de livre.

« Excuseuh-moi Namiii !! Là on dirait plutôt un abominable lapin des neiges enragééé ! »

« Idiot ! Abruti ! Imbécile ! Ahuri ! Débile ! Crétin !! »

« Tiens, Nami-chérie a l'air d'avoir un peu récupéré », déclara nonchalamment Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette, à la vue des deux sprinters slalomant.

Je t'en foutrais des « diplodocus enroués ». Et des « abominables lapins des neiges enragés » ! Et moi qui commençais à le regarder autrement, ce stupide bonhomme en caoutchouc. Et moi qui avais rêvé à de pareilles absurdités. Et moi qui avait osé m'imaginer que… Rhâ il m'énerve, m'énerve ! M'ENERVE ! Je le DETESTE !!

* * *

_Bon, voilà, fin du troisième chapitre... Je sais, ils sont un peu courts, mais en fait c'est pour vous ménager, pour ne pas vous faire trop d'un coup (mode "énorme mauvaise foi" ON, mdr). Review ?_


	4. Réflexions

On enchaîne on enchaîne ;-) . Bon, le prochain volume de One Piece (le vrai, le seul, l'unique 8-) ) ne sort qu'à la mi-juillet, et de mon côté mes chapitres sont toujours aussi courts, Zoro est toujours aussi peu présent (en même temps c'est une fic' centrée sur Nami et Luffy donc... enfin le seul moment où il est évoqué dans ce chapitre - à part quand il dort - n'est pas tellement à son avantage XD), j'ai l'impression que les persos sont de plus en plus HS, et puis plus je lis d'autres fanics' plus je me dis que je ferais mieux de me cantonner au rôle de lectrice/revieweuse, huh XD... Bouh.

Enfin positivons, vos reviews m'ont fait grand plaisir, et je viens d'acquérir une magnifique figurine de mon Roronoa d'amûûr, à côté de Roy Mustang, voici deux reliques qui illuminent ma chambre ¤bave devant les 2 bonshommes en plastique¤ - non non, c'est trop tard, ça ne se guérit même plus à ce stade XD. Gueuh -. Bon la suite quand même :

* * *

IV. Réflexions.

* * *

.

La journée fut longue. Très longue. Nous avons navigué, navigué, navigué…et uniquement navigué, en direction de l'île suivante, qui n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

J'étais de très mauvaise humeur, et ne supportais pas la moindre contrariété. Tout autant que je pouvais, je faisais en sorte de ne pas parler au crétin qui nous sert de capitaine, ni même de poser le moindre regard sur lui, et encore moins d'y penser. En revanche là c'était bien plus délicat. Le rêve de ce matin ne cessait de monopoliser mes pensées, de hanter mon esprit. Et plus j'essayais de ne plus y penser, plus il se faisait imposant. Le Luffy 'calme' me déconcertait, le Luffy 'naïf' me mettait hors de moi…en somme aucun ne me laissait indifférente. Cette bataille à l'intérieur de mon petit crâne commençait à légèrement m'irriter…voire à me faire péter un câble d'un instant à l'autre. Et en plus, en cette fin d'après-midi, la mer était agitée, donc il fallait veiller au bon déroulement de notre progression, et diriger le Vogue-Merry très minutieusement. Et cet équipage d'empotés qui ne comprenaient rien aux indications que je leur donnais… Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de rejoindre cette bande de clowns ? Rester calme, serrer les dents, ne pas hurler – ça m'aurait pourtant fait un bien fou, là –, faire un peu de calme dans son ciboulot surchargé…oui, voilà, ça va mieux…zen…

« Nami t'as vraiment une tronche bizarre quand tu te concentres et que tu réflé… »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaargh !! » Voilà, a craqué, moi. « LUFFY ! Dégage-de-ma-vue-fout-moi-le-camp-ne-m'adresse-plus-jamais-la-parole-du-balais-sombre-abruti !! »

Effectivement ça fait un bien fou, je confirme. Surtout de voir ensuite sa tête contrite et pleine d'incompréhension. Il semblait si interloqué que je ne pus réprimer un petit rire. Il sourit. Mon petit rire se transforma rapidement en joyeux esclaffements. Son sourire s'étira encore plus. Nous nous exclamâmes en même temps :

« Nami, tes crises d'hystérie sont vraiment fascinantes, mais je préfère encore plus quand tu rigoles si franchement »

« Luffy, c'est peut-être adorable de te voir calme, mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton si ravissant air benêt. »

Quel gracieux petit échange de compliments. Aussitôt je lui tournais le dos, lançais quelques ordres aux autres membres de l'équipage sur les manœuvres à exécuter quant au bon déroulement de la navigation, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais quand même trop facilement cédé à ma colère… Mais comment ne pas craquer devant un si adorable minois ? Bon, je devais quand même m'occuper l'esprit pour qu'il cesse d'être monopolisé par cet énergumène, tout de même. Je sortais mon matériel cartographique, mes livres, et m'installais à mon bureau. Mon esprit persistait toujours à vagabonder.

Luffy… C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas des plus subtils, ne fait pas dans les détails…ses centres d'intérêt, qu'on pourrait résumer par : faire le pitre, manger, et chercher les ennuis (pardon « l'aventure »), ne sont pas des plus recherchés. Tout porte à croire qu'il est naïf…mais pourtant… Comme il peut se transformer quelquefois ! Il peut avoir un cœur d'or, tout donner pour défendre la cause d'un ami, et par contraste être impitoyable envers ses ennemis. Qui oserait le traiter de naïf après l'avoir entendu contester Vivi à Alabasta ? Sauver Robin de l'éboulement ? Vider son énergie à nous porter Sanji et moi jusqu'à la demeure de la doctorine ? Puis je repensais à la manière dont il m'avait tiré des griffes d'Arlong et accueilli dans son équipage… Y penser à nouveau me fit frissonner. Et quelle volonté, quelle détermination ! Quand il a décidé quelque chose il sera prêt à tout pour y parvenir…et il y parviendra. Car il est fort. Fort, pas seulement dans le sens physique, où sa puissance est phénoménale et redoutable, mais mentalement, également. Il sera prêt à encaisser toutes sortes d'attaques sans broncher s'il juge cela nécessaire…

Pourtant il a parfois de ces réflexions ou de ces comportements…qui peuvent prêter à confusion. Oui, il est peut-être naïf dans le sens « simple », mais il est évident qu'il est loin d'être bête. Et peut-on dire qu'être simple est un défaut ? Il vit au jour le jour, ne se prends pas la tête, et donne tout de lui-même, continuellement, spontanément, et sans broderie. Il est…naturel. Et je dois dire que le voir faire le pitre ne me déplait pas autant que je le laisse paraître. Le côtoyer dans cette ambiance si détendue et conviviale est, en fait, fortement appréciable. Oui, enivrante même.

…

Holà. Secouage de tête. Arrêter de rêvasser. Non mais oh. Mes cartes n'avancèrent guère, cette fois-ci… C'était dur de se concentrer. Pourtant, d'habitude j'arrivais très bien à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Mais là, mon esprit était totalement absorbé par des pensées qui étaient à des lieues de mes activités. Comme preuve irréfutable, il suffisait de regarder le pitoyable rendu de mes gribouillis, censés originalement être appelés « cartes ». Huh. Poubelle. Quel gâchis ! Jeter du si beau papier qui m'avait coûté si cher !

* * *

« Le repas est prêt ! »

Ah. Sanji qui lançait l'appel de la soupe. Tant mieux, cette histoire ne m'avait pas encore fait perdre l'appétit. Comme il faisait beau, Usopp et Chopper, de corvée table, avaient dressés le couvert dehors. Luffy était déjà installé, sans doute dès la prononciation du mot « repas ». Robin arrivait doucement, tandis que Zoro dormait encore contre le mat.

**S** : « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller réveiller ce maudit bretteur, qu'il daigne assister à mon dîner ? »

**L** : « Je peux me charger de sa part pour éviter le gaspillage ! »

**S** : « Quel esprit de sacrifice, Luffy, tu es trop bon… Hé ! Non mais c'était du second degré, repose cette assiette im-mé-dia-tement ! »

« Ca va, je me charge de réveiller Zoro », dis-je en arrivant.

**S** : « Merci Nami-chérie, mais ne sois pas trop gentille avec cette brute stupide !»

**Z** : « Eh, le cuistot qui part en vrille, tu parles de qui, là ? »

**S** : « Tiens, il est debout l'autre… Tant mieux Nami-adorée, ça t'évitera un déplacement inutile… »

Faim. Nous vidâmes le contenu de nos assiettes sans un mot, car il faut bien le reconnaître, la cuisine de Sanji est vraiment trop appréciable pour se permettre de parler en même temps.

Parler, non, mais faire les pitres, c'est autre chose, et certains ne s'en privaient pas. Devant les singeries de Luffy et Usopp, je pris un air excédé et blasé…tout en songeant combien cet équipage serait ennuyeux sans cette ambiance si burlesque, et si piquante. Oui, ils ont tous un caractère tellement particulier, tellement…attachant. Surtout Luffy. Tiens voilà qu'il revenait encore surplomber mes réflexions. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que tout retombe sur lui ? Comme si je ne le savais pas. Oui, je le savais, mais ne voulais pas le reconnaître, voila tout. Non mais il lui arrive d'être tellement tarte par moments. Et alors, tout le monde l'est, de temps en temps, à sa manière… Et la sienne n'est pas des plus désagréables… Bouh. Maudit Luffy. Sors de mes pensées. Ouste. Non, y a pas. Il était aussi têtu dans mon crâne qu'en vrai.

Je devais afficher un visage préoccupé, car il me regarda, en inclinant la tête.

« Nami ? Tu vas pas bien ? C'est pas à cause de moi j'espère ? »

Il sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Non, là c'était trop.

« Oh si Luffy. Et encore plus que tu ne le penses ! » Je jetais ma serviette par terre, et quittais la table d'un pas précipité.

**S** : « Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu osé dire ou faire à Nami pour la troubler à ce point ? »

**L** : « Ben j'en ai aucune idée. Je disais juste ça pour rigoler ! » Il rétorqua cela d'un air apparemment naïf, mais lorsque plus personne ne fit attention à lui, son expression devint plus interrogative et soucieuse.

Je me jetais à plat ventre sur mon lit, furieuse, toujours sans comprendre ma brusque réaction. En tout cas la façon dont j'avais agi était loin d'être maligne. Maintenant ils allaient tous s'interroger, chercher à comprendre, s'en prendre à Luffy…non mais quelle idiote j'ai fait. Ca ne va pas d'être perturbée autant à cause d'un garçon ! Serais-je une adolescente en pleine période de crise adulatrice du mâle à la « yiih-un-garçon-qu'il-est-bô-qu'il-est-chou-qu'il-est-craquant-yiih-bave » ? Argh pitié non…Un garçon. Y a pas à dire, ma seconde hypothèse se faisait de plus en plus concrète, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon attention se soit tournée vers lui ?

Pourquoi pas vers un beau gars ténébreux, viril, musclé et bronzé, et avec de merveilleux cheveux émeraude ? -- Parce qu'on n'a pas idée d'avoir une tignasse verte, et trois boucles d'oreilles grotesques, que c'est juste un tas de muscles sans cervelle, que ce gars reste froid et apathique face à toutes les filles qu'il croise, et même devant mon charme imparable quand je veux lui demander un service. La seule qui lui fait un tant soit peu d'effet est cette binoclarde de la Marine, tsssk.

Pourquoi pas vers un beau blond aux yeux bleus, charmeur, sensuel, toujours à mes pieds, esclave de mes désirs et parfait cordon-bleu ? -- Parce que c'est extrêmement stressant de voir cette mèche cacher la moitié de son visage, que dès qu'il voit un individu du sexe opposé il se transforme en toutou collant baveux, que c'est parfaitement ridicule 1.d'avoir des petits cœurs roses devant l'oeil à chaque apparition féminine et 2.de mettre un bigoudi sur son sourcil pour le faire friser, et qu'il empeste le cendrier froid à dix mètres.

D'un autre côté ce n'étaient pas les défauts qui manquaient non plus chez ce brave capitaine, mais j'avais tendance à y prendre goût, étrangement.

* * *

_Et un plaidoyer sur Luffy, un :-D Bah oui le pauvre garçon n'est pas si crétin que ça, quoi ! …Euh…mais non vous dis-je ! Il serait siii ennuyeux sinon :-p. Et pis je l'aime, ce bonhomme, faut pas croire que c'est un ahuri fini, non plus, mon p'tit Fiffynounet (mode gâteuse XD). Enfin, ce que je fais dire à Nami dans le p'tit paragraphe avant qu'ils ne mangent, est exactement ce que je pense dudit capitaine ;-). (Mais par contre la façon dont Nami voit Zoro et Sanji n'est pas tellement la mienne, hein ? (quoi que pour Sanji… XD -- pas tapeeer, je plaisantaaiiis, j'aime bien le charrier le blondinet ;-p)). Or donc Luffy je l'aime d'abord :-p (bon pas autant que Zoro – ou Ace __–__ mais presque ;-)). Au fait, si si, ces commentaires post-texte riches en vocabulaires et extrêmement argumentés sont tout à fait indispensables XD. Envie de commenter ? De donner votre avis ? De me suggérer des conseils, des remarques ? De me faire taire ? -- Review ? __ :-)_


	5. Discussions

Voui voui, c'est bien la suite ;-). Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part : 1. Merci pour vos reviews ; 2. Je vais bouffer mon clavier et surtout sa touche Espace, qui ne marche qu'une fois sur 3, c'est bien gonflant pour taper -.- ; et 3. Je bave toujours autant devant la figurine de Zoro (qui ne fait même pas de la figuration dans ce chapitre XD) . Bonne lecture ! (Enfin l'adjectif "bonne" reste quelque peu incertain XD) :

* * *

V. Discussions

* * *

.

Des bruits de pas. Qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la chambre. Tout près. Et plus rien. Un instant passa. Puis l'on toqua. Bon, qui que ce fût, je choisis de ne rien laisser paraître, et affichais déjà un visage impassible, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était Chopper. Le petit renne se tenait là, un peu intimidé car ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre quant à ma réaction. Je l'invitais à entrer avec mon plus beau sourire. Il tiqua, tenta de ne rien montrer, mais notre Nez-bleu dissimulait décidément mal ses impressions. A voir la façon dont il m'observait, on aurait pu croire que j'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui bouffer son chapeau.

« Tu te sens bien Nami ? »

Wha, juste la question que je rêvais d'entendre. Wha, je n'attendais que ça youpi chouette. Wha…il faudrait peut-être que je réponde, là… Car bien sûr que je ne me sentais absolument pas malade, évidemment que j'allais bien, mais comment expliquer à ces zigotos mes quelques passages à comportement douteux depuis deux jours ? Une idée, vite. S'il te plait, cerveau, c'est le moment de fonctionner maintenant. Cerveau ?

« Euh…oui oui, très bien Chopper ! ». Traître, lâcheur. Je parle de mon dit cerveau.

« Non parce qu'on a remarqué que depuis deux jours t'as des moments où il t'arrive d'avoir un comportement douteux… »

Whouhou non sans blague. Manquerait plus qu'il me demande si c'est à cause de Luffy, et là je crois que je donnerais réellement un violent coup de dents dans son couvre-chef.

« C'est à cause de Luffy ? »

Bon. Serrage de mâchoire. Regard noir. Crispation de poings. Veine frontale saillante. Débitage d'une traite sur un volume qui ne cessait de croître :

« Chopper fous-moi la paix laisse moi tranquille j'ai pas besoin de tes questions débiles et je veux voir personne vous commencez à me gonfler tous oui toi compris et pouvoir avoir un moment de paix pour bosser sur mes cartes ça serait possible à la fin bordel et ne me regarde pas comme ça je suis pas hystérique ni tyrannique ni monstrueuse non plus mais si je suis parfaitement calme et tu peux sortir maintenant sans blague à la fin !! »

Le petit toubib m'avait regardé déclamer ça avec des yeux de plus en plus exorbités et un air terrorisé. Puis il se ressaisit, m'examina d'un rapide coup d'œil comme pour mieux me diagnostiquer, et sortit précipitamment. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître. Pas question que j'avale un de ses médicaments, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, puisque je n'avais rien.

Et j'allais leur montrer. Sur le champ. Il fallait cesser ces réactions stupides une bonne fois pour toute. Non mais. Je sortis de la pièce, déterminée, le visage ferme, la tête haute…et du coup ne Le vis pas se diriger vers ici avant de lui être rentré dedans. Ce ne fut qu'une fois étalée par terre que je découvris qui c'était. Luffy. Il avait fallu que je tombe – au sens premier – sur Luffy au moment où j'étais résolue à ne plus y penser ; du moins sous ce nouvel aspect qui me troublait tant.

Et il riait. D'un rire pas tellement fin d'ailleurs. Enfin y avait-il quelque chose de fin chez lui ?

« Woh Nami fais gaffe où tu vas, hein ? En tout cas je venais pour causer avec toi, tu veux ? »

Attends deux minutes… Luffy venait me voir ? Luffy avait pris la décision de me parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore me dire l'ahuri ?

« Je t'écoute…mais pas trop longtemps, hein », dis-je d'un ton très désagréable et impatient. Pas trop longtemps… C'était plutôt un euphémisme avec ce capitaine, qui lorsqu'il parvenait à enchaîner trois phrases, était au sommet de sa forme en matière d'élocution.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la proue du bateau, qui se trouvait déserte, tous les autres jouant aux cartes à l'arrière. J'étais à la fois étonnée et soulagée qu'ils aient si vite oublié ma curieuse attitude. Il me demanda :

« Alors tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? …Pas que tu n'ais jamais de comportement tordu, mais là c'est encore plus… »

« Dis tout de suite que j'ai une conduite extravagante ! Non mais tu t'es vu pauv' clown ?! » Ca c'était de la répartie ma bonne dame, bravo cerveau, très bien, de mieux en mieux…

« Ouais, mais moi c'est normal, c'est ma manière de faire ! » Ben voyons. Et voila qu'il me refaisait le coup du sourire pour couronner le tout… Que répondre à cela… Et puis il me demandait ce qu'IL avait fait pour que je sois comme ça, quand sa conduite mettait régulièrement tout les membres de l'équipage hors d'eux sans qu'il ne s'en soucie le moins du monde ! Pourquoi cette question alors ? Il est vrai que j'avais ouvertement insinué qu'il était à l'origine de mes réactions bizarres…je pensais qu'il l'aurait pris à la légère puis vite oublié, mais manifestement non.

« Tout à l'heure, à table, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, hein ! », m'expliquais-je un peu gênée.

« Non. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton ferme, sûr de lui et sans appel, qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

« … » Aurais-je été si mauvaise comédienne ? Et je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Je m'abstins de répliquer. Il enchaîna alors, devenu d'un coup étonnamment sérieux :

« Non, je sais que c'est depuis que tu m'as surpris en pleine nuit que tu es comme ça ».

« … » Que répondre. Mais c'est qu'il pouvait être perspicace quand il le voulait !

Puis il reprit brusquement son immense sourire, que je commençais à trouver à présent excessivement énervant.

« Héhéhé. Tu sais que j'aime pas te voir préoccupée ! Les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille doivent toujours être réjouis et souriants ! »

« Luffy… » Si c'était pour sourire niaisement comme toi, mieux valait faire la gueule, de mon point de vue.

« Alors fais-moi un grand sourire comme ça ! » Avec ses deux index il étira encore plus les coins de sa bouche.

Je fis alors pareil, sans pour autant la déformer comme lui, et en profitais pour tirer la langue, tout en louchant. J'imaginais bien le résultat, je devais être d'une beauté à couper le souffle… D'ailleurs Luffy me regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés…avant d'éclater d'un énorme rire bruyant et percutant.

« Ouah je savais pas que tu pouvais faire de si belles grimaces Nami ! C'est trop fort ! »

Super, voila une compétence carrément indispensable, voire vitale, indéniablement.

« Regarde celle-là ! » Ajouta-t-il, avant de tirer sur le lobe de chacune de ses oreilles, afin de les étirer jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent à celles d'Ener. Oui oui le type « foudroyant » dans les nuages, qui se prenait pour Dieu. Puis il imita son attitude vaniteuse et mégalo, ainsi que son air las et condescendant, si bien que je me surpris à éclater de rire.

Il parut alors extrêmement satisfait. Bon sang si maintenant je me mettais à rire de la moindre ânerie que faisait ce crétin…bouahaha, non mais vraiment c'était à se tordre, là !  
« Luffy t'es lourd… » Ouaip, mieux valais le remballer, j'avais ravalé mon rire vite fait, et adopté mon attitude-classique-de-fille-excédée.

« Bah allez quoi Nami, sourie un peu ! » Et, joignant rapidement le geste à la parole, il me fit faire un sourire forcé, en voulant étirer mon sourire avec ses doigts.

« Eh mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! » m'écriais-je en reculant vivement. Le contact de ses mains sur mon visage m'avait fait sursauter, et j'adoptais un air outré. « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà touché la figure, comme ça, moi ? »

« Ben ouais, lors de tes adorables pétages de plomb avec coups de poing sur la tronche à l'appui ! »

C'est moi où il était en train de me faire passer pour une hystérique tortionnaire ?

Je tremblais de rage – en retenant mes rires en même temps – , et commençais à diriger un poing menaçant vers lui, lorsque :

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors que t'as envie de rigoler ? »

« … » Pourquoi tu énonces si candidement la vérité, sans aucun tact ?

« Je peux avoir un bisou ? » Il me montrait sa joue, et souriait toujours, de cette manière que je ne pouvais plus supporter à présent. Un "bisou" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ? Pas que je n'avais pas envie de lui faire – de ce côté-là mes maudites pensées étaient plutôt avides. Je me forçais difficilement à faire taire la voix qui me hurlait de saisir l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus. Sur cet idiot, non mais n'importe quoi. Non, pas question que je cède au brutal caprice de ce gros benêt. Et puis pourquoi voulait-il ça, d'abord ? Il plaisantait ? Ou il souhaitait réellement… Ah pitié, arrête de te prendre la tête, Nami. Il voulait un "bisou" ? Très bien, il aurait son "bisou".

Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher vers lui que je sentis un bref contact frais sur ma joue.

« Tu es trop lente à te décider, Nami ! » Je brûlais de lui mettre une baffe, mais la sensation était si agréable que je ne m'y résolus pas. Il paraissait tout content d'avoir réussi à m'atteindre par surprise.

A en juger par la chaleur qui gagnait mes joues, je devais avoir viré au rouge pivoine. Luffy s'en rendit compte, et parut extrêmement contrit.

« Je…suis désolé Nami, je voulais vraiment pas te vexer ! Pourquoi tu m'engueules pas comme d'habitude ? T'as l'air terriblement fâchée, excuse-moi !... »

« Luffy…Tu ne veux pas la fermer pour une fois ? » Et, inspirée par une énergie et une audace soudaines, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je restais là, un instant, hors du temps.

Puis, prenant brutalement conscience de mon geste, je les décollais immédiatement. Je devais être encore plus rouge que précédemment. Luffy, lui, n'avait pas bronché, pas bougé, rien. Seule son expression avait changé, affichant une stupéfaction et un ébahissement non feints. Je devais le prendre comment, ça ?

Mon embarras fut colossal. Au bout d'un long silence, il se décida à parler :

« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça, tu sais ? »

« … » Que dire. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ? … Remarque c'était aussi la première fois que je le faisais, également…

En tout cas je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris…

« Mais je suis bien content que ça soit toi ».

« … » Décidément, j'avais une répartie admirable aujourd'hui. Je le regardais en souriant timidement, bêtement, niaisement,… ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire. J'avais beau être la talentueuse navigatrice de l'équipage, il existera toujours des situations impossibles à contrôler. Je regardais le gaillard dans les yeux, d'un air qui mélangeait l'embarras et l'allégresse, et entrepris d'aller rejoindre les autres à l'arrière.

* * *

_C'est quand même un peu cucu, cette histoire, hein ? hem. Sinon ça m'énerve que le rendu du texte sur ce site saute une ligne à chaque fois que j'appuie sur "Entrée"._

_Bon ben voilà, j'attends le jugement dernier, par vos reviews gracieusement rédigées XD._


	6. Remémoration 1

Je suis contrariée. Très. Il y a vraiment quelques maladresses dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire, graouh, c'est passablement frustrant. A part ça, je remarque que je m'attache de plus en plus à cette pauvre Nami au cerveau entortillé, qu'avant je n'aimais pas plus que ça, ça doit être à force de parler d'elle à la première personne XD. Mais sinon, dans ce chapitre (remarque ce n'est sans doute pas le seul) je flaire toujours de nombreuses imperfections (surtout à partir du flash-back), qui ne me conviennent guère, en parfaite autocritique que je suis XD. Mais je n'arrive pas à corriger...

De plus, je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews, c'est très motivant ! D'ailleurs, Injalle, non mais on a idée de poser des questions pareilles ? XD. Voilà, maintenant à cause de toi je me suis retrouvée comme une débile devant la glace, à voir si c'était possible de friser son sourcil avec un bigoudi XD : et bien l'expérience fut concluante en tout cas, mesdames et messieurs, je vous affirme à présent que non, ce n'est pas possible (à moins d'avoir les sourcils de Rock Lee à la limite, ce qui n'est pas mon cas XD). Damned, voici donc révélée au grand jour une incohérence fort troublante dans mon récit. Zut alors, moi qui pourtant jusqu'à là n'écrivais que des choses rationnelles et sensées. Mince, voilà un deuxième sujet de contrariété XD.

Ah, encore un point, dans la seconde partie du chapitre, ce qui est _en italique _est en flash-back, et ce qui est #entre dièses# (bah oui on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein :p) correspond aux remarques postérieures de Nami… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très clair, veuillez m'excuser. Bon, bref, voilà la suite (parce que si je continue comme ça, les commentaires-préambules seront bientôt plus longs que le texte XD) :

* * *

VI. Remémoration (1)

* * *

.

« Pourquoi tu pars Nami ? »

Gueuh. Juste la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser, Luffy. La question à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse explicative…

« Ohé Nami ! Je t'ai préparé un petit remontant, il faut que tu le boives ! »

Et mer-deuh ! Chopper qui se ramenait, par-dessus le marché. Je ne sais pas si je devais choisir de le bénir, ou plutôt de l'étrangler. Et il venait, là, avec sa mixture pour calmer ma supposée fatigue-nervosité-depression-hystérie… Brave toubib va… mais jamais je ne boirais ton truc.

Je pris mon plus beau sourire, en lui assurant, fermement tout de même, que ç'avait été un petit rien passager, et qu'à présent j'allais très bien.

A priori il jugea mes dires exacts, car il repartit aussitôt, en détalant qui plus est. Mais en fait je n'avais pas encore vu le regard meurtrier que lui avait adressé Luffy, et qu'il continuait à afficher lorsque je me retournais vers lui.

Il semblerait que l'apparition du petit renne l'ait fortement contrarié. Puis son regard s'adoucit, se posa sur moi, et son sourire s'élargit. Ma gêne réapparut, et j'eus à nouveau l'envie de m'esquiver rapidement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Usopp et Sanji, tout sourire. Le cuistot prit la parole :

« Nami-chérie ! Luffy-pas-chéri-du-tout ! Vous venez avec nous jouer aux cartes ? Ce crétin de crin-vert s'est endormi, et Robin-d'amour est partie poursuivre sa lecture ! »

Du recrutement de joueurs, ouf, je préférais ça. Personne ne venait s'enquérir des raisons de mon comportement étrange, voilà qui me soulageait…mais me surprit aussi un peu, je dois dire.

Bah, ils avaient tellement à penser, tous, avec leurs activités et intérêts respectifs… J'acceptais donc, tout comme Luffy, et nous allâmes jouer.

Je choisis d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour contrarier le blondinet qui me collait aux basques, j'allais jusqu'à faire équipe avec mon capitaine. J'y trouvais certes un inconvénient majeur dans le sens où son manque d'habileté et de discrétion était effarant, mais le fait qu'il ait toujours un jeu magnifique et une chance incroyable compensèrent rapidement ces quelques travers.

Nous passâmes un très agréable moment à jouer, où nous rigolions bien, et même si je pensais toujours à la situation monstrueusement embarrassante précédente, je la voyais d'un œil une peu plus décontracté, à présent. Luffy, face à moi, se jetait sur les cartes, s'en donnait à cœur joie, et à chaque fois que je le regardais, un discret petit sourire amusé et attendri m'échappait.

Lorsqu'il eut les quatre cartes identiques réunies, pour me le faire comprendre, il me regarda dans les yeux d'une façon si intense que j'en eus des palpitations jusqu'au bout des orteils. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être poétique, moi, quand je m'y mettais. Du reste, en passant, ce fut nous qui gagnâmes, héhé.

Bientôt, le jour faiblit, et la pénombre nous empêcha de poursuivre… Alors chacun de son côté regagna peu à peu son lit.

* * *

A présent il devait être une heure très avancée de la nuit, et je me remémorais tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment, depuis l'instant où j'avais rejoint mon lit après la partie de cartes, jusqu'à mon retour à ce même lit, un long moment après. Je songeais à la scène qui avait eu lieu entre temps. Bien réelle cette fois. Assurément certaines demoiselles auraient été déçues par le manque de guimauve de la situation, mais je m'en rendais compte à présent, c'était comme ça que je l'appréciais mon petit capitaine, avec sa naïveté et son manque de subtilité contribuant tellement à son charme. Oui, je me montrais peut-être souvent irritée par son comportement puéril, mais aurais-je été aussi attiré par un Luffy banal et sans défaut ? Oh que non. Il aurait été si ordinaire, monotone… Je crois que le doux souvenir de ce qui venait d'arriver restera longtemps gravé dans ma mémoire. Du Luffy à son apogée. Je revoyais ce moment en détail, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en y agrémentant quelques remarques postérieures.

* * *

_Après la partie, chacun regagna son lit, tranquillement. Et voilà, je me retrouvais encore une fois allongée sur le mien, à ressasser les derniers évènements d'avec Luffy. J'étais quand même allée un peu loin cette fois. Peut-être trop ? Pourtant étonnamment je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Certes je me sentis gênée en y repensant, et j'effleurais mes lèvres en rougissant ; j'avais eu un sacré culot tout de même…_

#Mais au fond de moi j'étais bien contente, voire ravie. J'avais agi comme je le désirais depuis… oh bien plus longtemps que cette fameuse première sortie nocturne, qui à la vérité n'avait fait que m'ouvrir les yeux. Non mais il m'en avait fallut du temps, quand même.#

_ Maintenant, la question qui s'imposait était la suivante : allais-je sortir cette nuit, sachant très bien que s'il s'y trouvait, il décèlerait rapidement ma présence, puisqu'il était au courant désormais ? Oui. Non. Mais si ! Pas question ! Je vais y aller. Surtout pas. Ah mais décide toi bon sang, c'est que je n'allais pas y passer la nuit, justement._

_Cependant l'envie de le revoir se fit plus forte, et je décidais donc d'aller à l'extérieur, une fois assurée que Robin dormait._

_Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminablement long, je perçus enfin le léger ronflement de l'archéologue. Avec discrétion et rapidité, j'enfilais un gilet et sortis._

_Dehors il n'y avait rien. Vide et silence, seulement. Alors soit il était trop tôt et mon petit bonhomme n'était pas encore sorti, soit il avait choisi de ne pas venir… A cette idée mon estomac se noua, non seulement parce qu'il en découlait que je ne pourrais plus l'observer, si paisible ; mais surtout car je devais être à l'origine de sa décision, en lui révélant que je l'avais surpris, lui empêchant désormais d'avoir ses moments de quiétude solitaire. Je me sentais si coupable à présent… Je m'assis sur la rambarde du bateau, faisant bouger mes jambes dans le vide, le menton entre les mains, nostalgique. J'attendis là, un long instant, mais Luffy n'arriva pas. Non, ainsi, se doutant que j'allais venir, il avait décidé de m'éviter. J'en éprouvais de la tristesse, au fond de moi… _

_Puis je me secouais brusquement. Depuis le début je m'étais monté la tête toute seule, et mes pensées s'étaient quelque peu agitées incontrôlablement. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire en elles, d'ailleurs, sinon je passerais vraiment pour une schizophrène cinglée. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce maudit capitaine était omniprésent : aussi présent dans mon esprit qu'absent devant mes yeux. _

#Et c'était toujours le cas actuellement, mais maintenant, le fait d'y penser tout le temps était en vérité loin de me déplaire ; oui oui, on m'a déjà dit que j'étais maso.#

_Prise de mélancolie soudaine, j'entrepris d'escalader la balustrade avant, afin d'aller me placer sur la tête de mouton. Pour essayer de ressentir ce qu'éprouvait Luffy, pour…je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, mais j'en ressentais l'envie et le besoin, et puis de toute façon je n'avais absolument pas sommeil, alors autant m'occuper. _

_J'étais à peine installée qu'une voix retentit derrière moi. Une voix dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le fait de l'entendre me procure autant de contentement, le moment de surprise passé. _

_« Hé ben tu en as mis du temps avant de t'y asseoir ! » _

_J'eus quand même un sursaut qui faillit me faire tomber à la flotte. Mais sachant qui arrivait, ma bouche se transforma immédiatement en un immense sourire, qui aurait fait de la concurrence à ladite personne approchant. _

_« Luffy ! Je…je suis désolée, je m'en vais… » Je commençais à me relever._

_« Mais non Nami, reste, reste ! Je te l'avais proposé, tu te souviens pas ? »_

_« … » Oh que si. Je hochais la tête. Incapable de bouger le reste. A vrai dire j'étais plus figée qu'autre chose, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire ni faire. Ainsi il m'épiait en attendant que je vienne ici ? Comment savait-il que je sortirais ? Comment savait-il que j'allais m'asseoir là ? Comment…Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête me donnaient le tournis. _

_Luffy vint s'installer derrière moi. Tout ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, hm. Je ne m'étais toujours pas retournée. Il me lança :_

_« C'est sympa, hein, ici ! »_

_Un peu plus décontractée, j'eus un soupir d'aise et répondis :_

_« Oui. » Wow, avec ça j'aurais sûrement gagné un premier prix d'originalité catégorie réponse développée argumentée. _

_Après un long instant de silence, j'osais enfin lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, et que je n'osais lui demander. Enfin "une des" questions :_

_« Pourquoi viens-tu ici, toutes les nuits ? Ca fait longtemps ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il déclara posément _#oui pareil, ça m'avait stupéfait aussi, mais Luffy, à cet instant, parla bien posément. Et longtemps en plus. Si si.#_ :_

_« Ouaip. Ca fait longtemps. Depuis presque le début de mes aventures. Depuis le début de **nos** aventures... Depuis que j'me suis rendu compte que t'étais chouette, ton caractère, tes cheveux orange, et tout… Ouais j'aime bien repenser à la première fois où j'ai rencontré cette fille complètement perfide et tordue qui se mettait à beugler à chaque fois que je parlais – d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas. Cette rouquine bizarre qui arrivait à gruger tout le monde… Au début tu nous as pris pour des jambons, mais ça t'empêchait pas d'être une fille super cool ! J'ai tout de suite vu que t'étais pas normale, dans le sens où ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des idées pas mal pour arranger certaines situations. Bon, des fois tu gueules un peu fort, mais au moins ça secoue et réveille direct ! Pis ce qui m'a vachement marqué, c'est quand t'as réparé mon chapeau, c'était trop génial ! Dès que t'as sorti tes gadgets de filles pour le retaper, j't'ai trouvé encore plus sympa ! »_

_Wouh. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Luffy parler aussi longtemps d'affilée. Bien que j'eus quand même un peu de mal avec la fille "perfide", "tordue" et "pas normale". On va ignorer ces passages. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'exceptionnelle, la couleur de mes cheveux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'habileté ni de manière pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais cette petite déclaration m'avait, en réalité, toute retournée, j'en avais des fourmis dans le ventre. Ainsi, je devais comprendre que c'est à MOI qu'il pensait à chaque fois qu'il venait là ? Alors donc, déjà, Luffy pouvait penser… Intéressant comme hypothèse, c'est que je devais quand même lui faire un certain effet, c'est flatteur. _

#Cela dit, à y repenser maintenant, la tirade aurait été un peu plus romantique s'il l'avait annoncé de cette manière, par exemple, improvisons :

« Oui. Ca fait longtemps. Même avant qu'on ait ce bateau, le Vogue-Merry. Depuis quasiment le début de mes aventures. Depuis le début de nos aventures. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte quel genre de fille tu étais. Car oui Nami, à chaque fois que je viens là je pense à toi, à notre première rencontre. A tes petits tours effrontés que tu nous as joué au début, mais aussi à ta bonté et au bon sens profond dont tu as toujours fait preuve. A ton esprit, ta logique, ton intelligence, qui nous ont tant de fois été nécessaires au cours de nos périples. Qu'aurions nous été sans toi Nami, mon intrépide navigatrice ? Car c'est tout cela que j'aime le plus chez toi. Tu es toujours pleine de surprise, c'est excitant, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Tu as commencé à hanter mes pensées le jour où tu as si gentiment accepté de recoudre mon chapeau. Tu as tout de suite saisi l'importance de ce canotier pour moi. Et tu as su le réparer avec tant de patience et d'habileté… »

…

Oui, y a pas à dire, ça sonnait autrement, et me mettait tout de même un peu plus en valeur. Mais honnêtement, ça sonnait aussi très faux… Sortir de la bouche du bonhomme, ça ? Houlà, j'avais un peu de mal à l'imaginer utiliser ce vocabulaire et ces tournures. Beaucoup de mal, à la réflexion. Pourtant je crois que la manière dont il me l'avait dit, sa manière, n'aurait pas pu me faire plus d'effet. C'était si simple, si spontané, si…adorable.

D'ailleurs la suite de la scène se poursuivait dans mes pensées.#

* * *

J'ai du mal à faire monologuer Luffy, quand même, avec ses manières... Le résultat est...bizarre, mais pas très connvaincant au final, je trouve...

_Et maintenant, place au cri à la lune du pseudo-auteur-garou : « reviooooooouuuuuuuuh ! »_

_… « S'il vous plait » -- on notera que cette espèce est tout de même un minimum domestiquée XD. #sort.#_


	7. Remémoration 2

Euh bonjour ! XD Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de l'histoire, elle n'a pas été abandonnée (ou du moins seulement durant une "courte" période :-p). Alors avec les partiels, puis les vacances, vous comprenez, les priorités et tout le blabla, quouââ XD. Bref donc l'histoire continue, avec en plus deux chapitres d'un coup, pour essayer de me faire pardonner mon retard (s'il y en avait qui attendaient éventuellement la suite hein ô.ô). M'enfin bon, comme mes chapitres sont toujours aussi courts, ça fait quand même pas beaucoup, mais bon bref, hein, c'est comme ça d'abord (l'auteur en pleine démonstration de lumineuse répartie argumentée oO).

Et aussi, je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais deux-trois mois après ça le faisait pas trop, en tout cas c'est toujours très sympa et motivant.

Ah puis je rappelle que ce qui est _en italique_ est en flash-back, et ce qui est #entre dièses# correspond aux remarques postérieures de Nami… Mais si c'est très clair :-p

Enfin bonne lecture donc, et j'espère que vous vous rappelez toujours du début, sinon, bah y a que six courts chapitres, alors... :-p

* * *

VII. Remémoration (2)

* * *

_« Oh, Luffy… Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant ? »_

_« Beh Nami… Eeeuuh, en fait j'pensais que t'allais te foutre de moi et me faire passer pour un abruti…_

_« Rho capitaine…tu "pensais" ? Est-ce possible ? Comme tu le vois de toute façon je me foutrais toujours de toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, gros benêt. Qui aime bien châtie bien, hein ? En ce qui concerne le fait de te faire passer pour un abruti, malheureusement je crains que de toute manière, tout le monde soit déjà au courant, mon petit Luffidiot. » _

_Haha. "Luffidiot". C'était bon, ça. Faudra que je le ressorte. Ah mais ce qu'il pouvait être adorable quand il ne comprenais rien à ce que je lui disaaiis ! Et puis sa tirade était si mignooonne ! Houlà, respire Nami, avant de faire une crise frénétique typique des fangirls surexcitées. Tu as devant toi simplement un abruti supposé être ton capitaine, crétin et demeuré, c'est tout ! …Oui…Euh. Donc il fallait en déduire que j'appréciais la compagnie des abrutis-crétins-demeurés…Buh. C'était formidablement encourageant. Tandis que je poursuivais mon débat intra-encéphale, l'abruti-crétin-demeuré en question enchaîna : _

_ « Tu sais que j'suis pas très doué pour causer, hein ? D'habitude j'cherche pas à comprendre, j'laisse parler les autres ou je cogne, mais là, ni l'un ni l'autre seraient… »_

_« Hmf ». Effectivement, je n'aurais pas spécialement été ravie de me prendre un coup de poing dans le pif._

_« Luffy…continue à me parler, en enchaînant plusieurs phrases construites, c'est tellement déroutant…mais si agréable ! » Oups, c'est là que je me rendais vraiment compte de l'automatisme de mes sarcasmes… Taquineries on va dire. Mais je m'apercevais bien que mes piques partaient réellement machinalement, par réflexe, presque comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur elles, vu leur fréquence. Cependant c'était si facile et tentant de lui en envoyer ! Et puis surtout de regarder ensuite avec délectation son visage hébété et penaud… Mais non je ne suis pas sadique. J'ajoutais :_

_ « Encore, encore ! T'entendre parler longuement est si fascinant, euphorique !_

_« Ah bon ? Euph…euh… Mais,…euh,…enfin… Tiens tu crois qu'on peut trouver à manger dans la cuisine ? »_

_« … ». Je pinçais le haut de l'arrête de mon nez en baissant la tête, d'un air découragé. Non, décidément, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à grand-chose avec lui. Il était…adorablement désespérant. …Et désespérément adorable… Je sentais qu'il se trouvait toujours derrière moi, tout près. Je tournais la tête, afin de l'apercevoir enfin. Il me regarda, avec ce charmant petit air ahuri, et des yeux tellement pétillants… Je sentais au fond de ma poitrine un battement sourd croître de plus en plus intensément. Luffy se remit à parler :_

_« … Ouais Nami, depuis que tu m'as tendu mon chapeau réparé, j't'ai vu autrement. Tu me fais des effets bizarres, des fois j'ai les tripes secouées comme quand on est en pleine tempête…Et c'est pas si désagréable ! En fait, j'crois que je tiens à toi autant qu'à mon chapeau… »_

_Quel compliment follement romantique, mon petit Luffy… J'eus un fin sourire, me retournais complètement, afin d'être face à lui, et renchéris donc :_

_« Et moi je crois que je ne pourrais pas plus me passer de toi que de mon mandarinier… Il a bien quelques branches tordues, par-ci par-là, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. »_

_Il parût extrêmement satisfait de ma réponse. J'eus quelques doutes quant à sa totale compréhension de ma métaphore, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :_

_« Ouaip j'tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu sais, j'adore tous mes compagnons, je serais prêt à tout pour les défendre, et j'pense que c'est pareil pour eux. Mais toi c'est différent, j't'apprécie différemment. Bien sûr que j'les aime tous, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin...mais pas comme toi, pas de la même manière. A eux j'aurais pas spécialement envie de leur faire un bisou sur le front, tandis qu'à toi ça me démange depuis belle lurette, tu sais. En même temps tu vois, je sais pas si Zoro apprécierait un bisou sur le front. Je pense qu'il le prendrait assez mal, mais il est très susceptible, faut dire. »_

_Après un instant durant lequel ma bouche resta béante devant ce troisième monologue consécutif, je ne pus retenir un petit éclat de rire, en imaginant la scène et la réaction du sabreur. Il ajouta :_

_« Et puis…j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure…j'trouve ça mieux que sur le front en fait. Et ça chatouille c'est rigolo ». Il passait son doigt sur sa bouche, l'air pensif…enfin "pensif", euh…"rêveur" plutôt._

_Puis il se redressa et énonça solennellement : « Moi aussi je veux te le faire ! »_

_Glups. Alerte, alerte ! Il approchait à présent sa figure de la mienne, lentement mais sûrement. J'aurais pu détourner la tête… J'aurais pu le repousser…l'engueuler, le frapper… Mais au fait pourquoi ? Par habitude ? Par logique ? Par réflexe ? … Je n'en avais pas envie. Pas envie de l'arrêter… Non (il était drôlement près quand même)…pas (encore plus maintenant)… envie (ça y est)… Je fermais les yeux, immobile. Il m'effleura, je frémis. Il frissonna. Je l'enlaçais. Il parut se détendre. Je ne pensais plus à rien… Et nous restâmes ainsi durant un temps qui, quelle que soit sa longueur, fut bien trop court à mon goût. J'étais si bien… Aurais-je imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques jours, me retrouver à embrasser passionnément mon idiot de capitaine, en y prenant un plaisir si sincère et évident ? Pourtant c'est ce qui se passa. Oubliant toute pensée cohérente, je me surpris à profiter au maximum de ce baiser tant attendu et en même temps si soudain, lui ne comprenant pas trop la situation, mais se laissant docilement et sereinement faire._

#J'avais encore les joues en feu quand je repensais à mon inconcevable audace du moment. C'avait été la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon, en l'occurrence Mon-adorable-idiot-de-capitaine…et quand je me revoyais – j'avais été si incroyablement entreprenante, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité venait de se révéler : la Nami-amoureuse. Je pouvais bien juger et critiquer le Luffy-calme, tiens, mon propre cas n'était pas mieux. Et puis où était le problème, réflexion faite ? J'étais absolument ravie de la tournure des évènements, à vrai dire.#

_Puis je sentis la tête de Luffy s'éloigner, et perçus dans la foulé un poids sur mon épaule. Ladite tête. Mais rien d'affectueux ou de tendre dans ce geste, non, ce crétin s'était simplement endormi, et se servait de mon épaule comme appui-tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. … Fhhhu, Le capitaine est vraiment bizarre…mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Hé oui… Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux en souriant. C'était bien Luffy, **mon** Luffy. Après quelques instants de rétablissement d'activités neuronales, je me retrouvais désorientée devant cette étrange situation fleur bleue, à laquelle j'étais si peu habituée… Bah, j'aurais vite l'occasion de remettre la Nami infernale et déchaînée en marche ultérieurement. Hinhin._

* * *

J'étais toujours allongée dans mon lit, me remémorant ces derniers évènements le sourire aux lèvres. Pour agir comme ça, je devais vraiment apprécier la difficulté, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! La difficulté en question, avec ses allures tendrement naïves, se révélait bien plus appréciable que prévu, en l'occurrence. Luffy…

Je me rappelle ensuite l'avoir doucement réveillé, peu après, à délicats coups de poings sur son crâne, car les légères puis violentes secousses que je lui avais administrées ne suffisaient visiblement pas à lui faire remuer une paupière.

Il s'était alors levé, sourire large et regard brillant, puis avait déclaré : « Wah Nami c'était trop bien ! Tu reviens demain soir hein ? »

A ces mots j'avais haussé les épaules d'un air contraint : « A tes ordres capitaines ! » Puis je lui avais rendu son sourire, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Et je lui avais ensuite tourné le dos pour rejoindre ma chambre, en rayonnant.

Après tout cela, ce fut à nouveau très difficile de trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit se voyait partagé en deux : d'un côté la joie et l'allégresse après ce qui venait de se dérouler ; et de l'autre, le fait que ce soit avec cet ahuri, me faisant remettre quelque peu en question le bon goût de mes choix. Mais je me repris vite à évoquer les qualités immenses qui se trouvaient derrière ce sacré zouave. Et puis après, cela allait mettre encore un peu plus de piquant dans ma vie déjà mouvementée, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable, tout compte fait. Ca lui avait plu. Et cette façon si naïve qu'il avait eue de m'avouer qu'il pensait souvent à moi ! Ah ce qu'il pouvait être adorable ! Et il m'avait demandé de revenir la nuit prochaine !…La nuit prochaine. Alors lui aussi ne voulait pas en informer les autres, en gardant cela secret… Tant mieux, je n'y tenais pas non plus. J'imaginais mal la manière dont chaque membre de l'équipage réagirait, mais les résultats seraient sans le moindre doute assez insupportables.

…

Zoro, tout en finesse et délicatesse : "C'était quoi, ça ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Un bisou ? Ah, beeuh, je savais bien que ces deux crétins étaient faits pour s'entendre. Bah tant mieux, plus ils passeront de temps ensemble, plus ils me foutront la paix…"

Usopp, outré, estomaqué et vexé : "De quouaaaa ? Nami a préféré ce vulgaire bonhomme élastique, alors qu'elle avait devant elle, à sa disposition, le brave, valeureux, bellissime, distingué, éblouissant, glorieux, brillant, majestueux, mirifique et si humble capitaine Usopp ? Hum de toute façon je l'ai toujours trouvé louche cette fille, jamais elle n'a écouté avec tiédeur et ravissement mes formidables récits d'aventures, racontés avec tant de passion…elle…"

Sanji, houlà, je n'ose même pas y penser, avec cet excentrique des sentiments : "Nami-chérie ! C'est cruel ! C'est atroce ! Moi qui étais toujours prêt à tout pour te satisfaire, voila qui crée une blessure si profonde en mon cœur qu'il en est déchiré à jamais ! Heureusement que ma Robin-d'amour restera éternellement à mes côtés. D'ailleurs un cocktail ? Un en-cas ? Je suis votre chevalier servant pour toujours, ô ma splendide archéologue, déesse adorée…" Non en fait, j'en viendrais presque à plaindre Robin.

Chopper, candidement mignon : "Luffy !! Nami qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Pourquoi tu lui fais du bouche-à-bouche ? C'est grave ?! Laisse-moi l'ausculter !"

Et Robin, ravie de poulotter : "Oh mais quel ravissant petit couple ! Vous êtes adorables tous les deux, c'est tout mignon un petit ménage à bord du Vogue-Merry… Capitaine, tu veux qu'on échange nos places pour dormir, afin d'être en compagnie de ta petite amie ?"Aaargh. Non ! Non non, surtout pas ça ! Je crois que ça serait encore ce type de commentaire que je supporterais le moins. Non jamais de la vie je ne révélerais cette histoire au grand jour, et j'espère que Luffy gardera sa langue aussi. Luffy... Ahlala, il ne me sortait pas de la tête celui-là. Pourtant je parvins tout de même à m'endormir, sourire aux lèvres, vers des rêves fort plaisants...

* * *

_Moui... Décidément je suis bien plus à l'aise pour écrire les passages "comiques" débiles que les passages qui se veulent "romantiques" °sifflote°... En tout cas avec ces deux zigotos là, c'est pas gagné :-p ... Enfin dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait fort sympathique ! (Et lisez le chapitre VIII avant ô.ô)_


	8. Mordante matinée

Et en route pour le huitième chapitre, que j'ai tenté de faire un peu plus long, reste à voir si le contenu suit ... °grand silence°, ahem. Oui j'avoue que ce chapitre est particulièrement tordu ô.ô... j'aime transformer Nami en harpie, même si avant je ne trouvais pas le perso tellement intéressant, ce côté-ci de son caractère est un régal à exploiter (pour la faire péter un câble XD), huhu, je l'aime de plus en plus cette petite rouquine :p)

* * *

VIII. Mordante matinée

* * *

.

Lendemain. Lever de la voisine. Ouverture d'un œil. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps. Encore sommeil, moi. D'ailleurs, brutale libération d'un monstrueux bâillement, fort peu discret bien entendu. Robin ne manqua pas de le remarquer. C'est alors qu'elle me susurra avant de sortir « ne t'en fait pas, je me charge de faire en sorte qu'ils te laissent encore un peu dormir sans s'interroger ». Je restais interdite. Puis je voulus lui demander pourquoi elle me proposait cela, car elle me semblait bien informée, comme toujours, grrr… Cependant il y a des fois où on s'en serait bien passé. Mais elle était déjà dehors. Jusqu'à quel point savait-elle ? Et que comptait-elle faire ? Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires un peu… Et puis moi, comment allais-je continuer, si à chaque fois que je veillais un peu tard, je devais rattraper mon sommeil dans la matinée ? Pourtant Luffy tenait bien, lui… Tout bien considéré, je me sentais un peu moins fatiguée que la veille… Je commençais peut-être à m'y habituer, après tout. Je me levais. Il était hors de question que je donne raison à cette miss-je-sais-tout, quoi qu'elle s'imagine. Et puis surtout la laisser faire je ne sais quoi. Non mais. Mon énergie revenant progressivement, je sortis.

Je trouvais les autres assis sur le sol, en rond, devant leur déjeuner, hormis Usopp et Zoro qui devaient encore dormir. L'archéologue n'avait rien dû leur raconter pour le moment, car ils ne manifestèrent aucune réaction inhabituelle.

Sanji m'apporta en courant mon plateau, et le repas se déroula normalement, rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa. Luffy. J'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder, pour ne pas susciter d'étonnement, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que j'évite son regard, sinon le résultat serait inévitablement le même. Etre naturelle, c'était le plus important. Mais j'étais comment, moi, naturelle ? Ah oui, ça me revenait : une fille extrêmement irritable, qui gueulait et cognait pour un rien. Et alors, c'était comme ça que je m'aimais, que je me sentais le mieux, et que je pouvais libérer au maximum ma débordante énergie difficilement contenue et ma si mirifique créativité caustique. Surtout au réveil, en passant. D'ailleurs je n'avais encore rouspété après personne, ce matin, il allait falloir remédier à cela ! Mais qui prendre comme victime ? Bon, le premier qui aura un geste de travers, je ne le raterais pas, j'avais besoin d'un bon défoulement, à l'instant.

C'est le moment que choisit malencontreusement notre très cher tireur d'élite pour apparaître. A voir ses yeux encore à moitié fermés, sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de bave, ainsi que sa démarche traînante et lourde, il sortait à peine du lit, le gaillard, et il était tout le contraire d'une personne parfaitement éveillée. Oui, je pouvais être étonnamment perspicace quand je le voulais. Il parvint jusqu'à nous, et voulu prendre place à ma droite. Ce fut sans compter sur les sabots de Chopper, qui traînaient là et qu'il n'avait pas vus… Il buta dessus, et s'étala de tout son long, en plein sur ma fort contrariée et irritée personne. Je n'en demandais pas tant pour pouvoir envoyer mon défoulement intensif, surtout que cet abruti n'était pas spécialement léger. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour (mais mon poing en fit beaucoup plus sur son crâne).

« Usooooop !! Crétin fini ! Ahuri amorphe ! Débile aveugle ! Incapable ! Mollasse ! Je vais te les ouvrir, les yeux, moi ! Et fous le camp de là avant que je ne t'y aide à coups de pieds ! Oh dommage, t'as pas été assez rapide ! Mais siii je t'avais laissé le temps ! T'es juste long à la détente, andouille ! Abruti ! »

Aaaah. Aha. Hmm, rapide mais diablement efficace, cet instant-défouloir. Cela faisait un bien fou, et avait achevé de me réveiller. Chouette, j'étais en pleine forme à présent. Comme quoi, rien ne vaut un bon coup de gueulante de bon matin pour redynamiser sa vigueur. Curieusement, Usopp s'était rapidement calmé, car il ne criait plus, il ne bougeait même plus en fait. A vrai dire, j'eus comme l'impression que cette petite nature s'était évanouie. Il me semblait même apercevoir quelques bleus et bosses apparaître sur ce si piteusement fragile personnage. Nez-bleu se précipita vers lui pour le panser. Robin, indifférente, se leva posément pour aller chercher un livre et le feuilleter, un peu plus loin.

Sur ces entrefaites, alors que les autres poursuivaient leur repas comme si de rien n'était, Zoro arriva, ronchonnant allégrement, comme quoi il aurait été brutalement réveillé par « les exaspérants cris suraigus d'une furie hystérique ». Cependant il se décida tout de même à fermer sa bouche après s'être reçu mon bol de café au lait en plein sur la tête. Aussitôt, Sanji se jeta violemment sur lui, l'accusant de casser stupidement sa vaisselle… S'ensuivit inévitablement une bagarre entre Crin-vert et Poils-blonds. Robin, dos à la scène, poursuivait sa lecture, totalement impassible. Chopper se lamentait toujours sur Usopp. Décidément, ils étaient tous tout bonnement insupportables, ce matin. Et moi, pauvre fille innocente et chétive, égarée au milieu de cette bande de tordus…

Ainsi, la seule personne qu'il resta – hormis moi –, tranquillement assise devant son plateau, fut notre cher capitaine. S'amusant tout d'abord du énième duel entre Zoro et Sanji, il détourna ensuite la tête pour me regarder. Il déploya alors à nouveau son si spontané et mignon sourire… Je le contemplais à mon tour avec un sourire taquin, puis progressivement de plus en plus chaleureux. Non il ne fallait pas. Il était toujours tourné vers moi. Arrête de penser à ça, ma fille. Il m'observait encore, avec son ravissant air ahuri, si, si… Silence, andouille. Ce n'était qu'un idiot de toute façon. J'aime cet idiot. N'importe quoi. Je suis complètement stupide. Et j'allais l'être encore plus.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire afin de vérifier si l'attention des autres était bien occupée ailleurs. Elle l'était. Je me tournais alors rapidement vers Luffy…mon Luffy…diot. Se lancer. Je me penchais vers son visage afin d'y déposer un hâtif baiser. Et c'est là que je peux assurément confirmer que mon capitaine est un remarquable abruti. Un parfait débile sans cervelle. Un garçon stupide dont les réactions tellement…consternantes rendaient absolument pitoyables cette stupide sensation que je ressentais si souvent à présent, en le voyant ou en pensant à lui. Oui, cette si affligeante réaction de sa part, à l'instant suivant celui où je l'atteignais, visiblement sans qu'il s'y attende. Ainsi, non seulement monsieur fut totalement surpris et déconcerté, mais en plus il trouva le moyen de le montrer en le faisant partager avec tout le reste de l'équipage, poussant suite à cela un cri colossal. Evidemment, les autres se retournèrent alors brusquement d'un seul geste en direction de l'origine du braillement… Et me surprirent alors au moment où je me jetais violemment sur le côté pour éviter de m'avachir sur le seigneur des pires ânes.

Je m'apprêtais à exploser en hurlements et torrent d'insultes incohérents pour camoufler ma gêne, mais ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée, coupant tout cri et mouvement de frappe net. Tous sans exception jetèrent un discret – mais que je repérai immédiatement – coup d'œil à Robin, qui hocha la tête d'un air navré, air qui se transforma vite en fin sourire moqueur sitôt que leur regard fut détourné. Lorsque nos deux regards se croisèrent elle m'adressa un clin d'œil puis se retourna, avec les autres, et chacun agît comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Robin. Rrrobiiinn. ROBIIIIINNN !! Son expression malicieuse, ou plutôt machiavélique, revenait sans cesse devant mes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu leur dire pour qu'ils agissent tous ainsi… De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Que savait-elle ?? Que mijotait-elle ?? Et pourquoi ?? Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de mes affaires !! Houlàlàà, il se faisait plus qu'urgent d'avoir une discussion sérieuse et privée avec elle. Tiens c'est curieux, il me semble qu'un tremblement de fureur à peine contenue agite tout mon corps… J'avais vraiment des réactions incontrôlables, moi. Pause réflexion. Heu, finalement non, j'exerçais quand même un certain contrôle sur ma personne, sinon à l'heure qu'il était, j'aurais déjà eu les dents plantées dans la gorge de cette maudite archéologue décidément trop curieuse. Ou le poing écrasé dix fois sur sa tête, à la rigueur, limitons la violence, c'est mal. Fichue Robin. Sa passion pour les recherches et les fouilles déteignait un peu trop dans ses agissements quotidiens je trouve… Et puis j'avais la désagréable impression de me retrouver dans le rôle du vieux fossile ou de la cruche défraîchie que l'on dissèque scrupuleusement. Lui dire ma façon de penser, une bonne fois pour toute.

Je cherchais les autres. Je déduisis fort habilement, d'après mon attentive perception d'une délicate engueulade émanant du cuistot au sujet d'un « renne mou des sabots », que Sanji et Chopper étaient de corvée vaisselle à la cuisine. Après une vérification des alentours, je pu constater que les autres membres de l'équipage étaient tout autant occupés à une tâche extraordinairement absorbante. Zoro dormait, appuyé contre le grand mat. Luffy dormait, avachi contre Zoro. Usopp dormait, affalé sur Luffy.

Robin, non loin de là, installée sur une chaise, et un livre sur les genoux, contemplait d'un œil cette masse ronflante, un discret sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

D'une démarche décidée, je me dirigeais vers elle. J'allais devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je lui parle dans un endroit privé d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes… Mais dès qu'elle me vit, elle sourit furtivement, se leva posément et se dirigea vers notre chambre commune. Ainsi elle avait compris de quoi je venais discuter… Donc elle se rendait bien compte que ses manigances étaient plus que douteuses. Je la suivis d'une allure ferme.

A peine la porte refermée, je pris ma pose de Nami-sermonneuse-contrariée-passablement-échauffée : L'index pointé vers elle, l'autre main sur ma hanche, sourcils froncés, bouche pincée et regard meurtrier, le tout dans une attitude très solennelle et redoutable, à n'en point douter.

Pourtant cela n'eut l'air de donner aucun résultat sur Robin. Pff, elle m'énerve… Normalement je provoque toujours des effets sur les gens que j'agresse, même déjà rien qu'avec la pose… Et elle eut en plus le culot de ne rien dire, rien faire, sauf m'adresser à nouveau ce sourire si énigmatique, moqueur… En gros elle se foutait de moi, à sa matière, discrète et subtile peut-être, mais elle se payait ma tête malgré tout ! Ah mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Nami ! Je pris une grande inspiration, pour ensuite lui envoyer à la figure tout ce que je pensais… :

« Mademoiselle l'archéologue, non mais cette fois-ci tu as dépassé les bornes ! Alors non seulement tu es une insupportable fouineuse, qui a l'air d'être beaucoup trop informée de certains récents évènements privés me concernant ; mais en plus tu vas encore plus loin dans ton intervention envers ce qui ne te regarde absolument pas : tu vas raconter aux autres je ne sais quelles bêtises pour qu'ils me prennent pour une folle, m'ignorent complètement, ou s'imaginent je ne sais quelles absurdités !! Alors, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, mademoiselle l'archéologue !! »

Quel magnifique crescendo de mauvaise humeur ! J'étais assez fière de moi, sur le coup, je dois avouer. Cependant, agaçant désagrément, l'autre restait totalement imperturbable, et souriait toujours…mais différemment à présent. Là ç'aurait plutôt été comme à une gamine qui venait de lui annoncer fièrement une quelconque niaiserie, et dont le but dudit sourire était de la contenter nonchalamment, l'approuver de manière condescendante, pour la satisfaire, et surtout la faire taire.

Grrr, elle était forte la Robin. Sans un mot, sans un geste, rien qu'avec un sourire, elle arrivait à me mettre hors de moi. Au moment où j'allais à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, elle se mit à parler, de façon amusée et conciliante :

« Mademoiselle la navigatrice, je te trouve bien énervée pour pas grand-chose. Au final, de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je leur ai dis, or ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et en plus cela t'as évité de te retrouver en situation embarrassante, puis de bafouiller quelques explications foireuses et peu crédibles… »

« … ». Je ne voyais rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle m'avait coupée court, là. Mon doigt était toujours pointé en avant, mais il se retrouva bêtement figé, et ma terrible-attitude-redoutable-et-inflexible en prit un coup… Les poings complètement serrés, je recommençais à être prise de tremblements de rage ; la demoiselle en face de moi, avec ses réponses à tout, commençant drôlement à m'exaspérer.

Voyant ma croissante agitation spasmodique, l'archéologue cru bon d'ajouter :

« Non que je ne les apprécie pas, ils sont amusants, mais si tu repars en charmants hurlements, ne crois-tu pas que les autres vont s'interroger sur cette réaction ? »

« Mais je ne doute pas que parmi tout ce que tu leur a dis, il y ai une explication pour cela aussi, non ? Et tiens, si tu en profitais pour m'avouer justement ce que tu leur as si judicieusement raconté ? »

Et toc. Décidément, j'aiime être acariâtre, c'est revigorant pour la forme, huhu. Bon, cela n'empêchait pas que j'attendais sa réponse avec agacement et impatience. Elle m'annonça :

« Avec le plus grand plaisir, mademoiselle la navigatrice : je leur ai simplement expliqué que tu leur cachais une maladie extrêmement pénible que tu avais attrapée : celle-ci se déclenche sous forme de crises uniquement pendant la nuit, ce qui réduit considérablement ton sommeil, expliquant tes allures endormies, ainsi que tes comportements imprévisibles et sur les nerfs de ces derniers temps… »

Je la regardais, perplexe, les yeux écarquillés.

« De plus, pour que Chopper ne mette pas son nez bleu au milieu, j'ai affirmé que je connaissais très bien cette maladie pour l'avoir déjà attrapé, et qu'elle disparaissait après quatre-cinq jours, si on laissait à la personne plus de repos sans lui montrer, et sans changer ses habitudes. Enfin, j'ai terminé en leur disant bien qu'il ne fallait surtout rien montrer de ce que je venais de leur annoncer, car si la malade venait à apprendre que d'autres personnes sont au courant, sa maladie deviendrait contagieuse, et se transmettrait à tous.

« … ». Incroyable. Cette femme est complètement dérangée. Frappadingue. Imaginer un truc pareil, uniquement pour qu'ils ne s'interrogent pas sur mon étrange comportement ! Mais…son esprit tordu avait quelquefois du bon, finalement… Enfin, avant d'éventuellement reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, je désirais lui poser une dernière question :

« Et elle consiste en quoi, exactement, ma prétendue "maladie extrêmement pénible dont les douloureuses crises se déclanchent dans la nuit" ? »

L'expression qu'elle arbora à cet instant me fit redouter le pire. Un visage mi-narquois, mi-amusé, qu'allait-elle me servir avec cela ?

« Eh bien tout simplement en irruption d'imposants boutons sur le visage, avec pousse de copieuses masses de poils sur tout le corps, ainsi que d'incisives quelque peu plus étendues, voila tout. »

« Ah ok.

…

De quouaaa ? Non mais, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris !! Attends, tu es en train de me dire que maintenant, chaque fois qu'un membre de notre équipage me vois, il m'imagine me transformant en affreux monstre velu et terrifiant la nuit tombée, à cause de tes absurdités ?? »

Et Robin, impassible, de répondre « Oui, c'est fort possible. Remarque, ils n'ont pas trop besoin d'imagination, déjà lorsque tu te fâches tu t'en rapproches assez… »

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de l'interrompre, car au moment où je reprenais mon souffle, elle enchaînait :

« Mais au moins, avec cela en tête, ils sont loin de se douter, pour toi et Luffy… »

« Moi et Luf… ?! Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment avait pu me sortir de l'esprit le fait que tu étais au courant de tout ? Et serait-il possible d'être informée de ce que tu sais, et de la façon dont tu l'as découvert ? A moins que mademoiselle l'espionne n'y voie un quelconque inconvénient ? »

« Absolument pas, si c'est de moi que tu parles. Pour tout te dire, c'est fort simple : ayant le sommeil très léger, et l'ouïe extrêmement développée, j'ai simplement su qu'a cause d'une insomnie, tu t'étais rendue compte des sorties nocturnes de Luffy – pour ma part je l'entends chaque jour depuis mon arrivée –, et j'ai malgré moi perçu votre discussion, sur la figure de proue, tout simplement… Mais je te promets que pour les éventuelles prochaines nuits, je me boucherais les oreilles »

Et sur ce elle échappa un léger rire chaleureux.

Mouais, je crois que j'en avais assez entendu pour la journée, aussi je décidais de laisser cette hurluberlue seule, et décamper au plus vite, avant de lui donner raison en explosant de rage sur elle.

« Ah et puis pour ton information, la maladie décrite existe vraiment, et Chopper la connaît, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à venir te soigner, puisqu'il n'y a rien a faire et qu'elle disparaît d'elle-même au bout de quelques jours. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je l'ai réellement attrapée, il y a quelques années… »

Je claquais alors la porte, humeur modulant entre l'intense colère et l'envie d'éclater de rire en me représentant une Robin aux dents démesurées, et velue comme un mammouth… Cette histoire était vraiment en train de virer au n'importe quoi.

* * *

_...Je ne te le fais pas dire, Nami, je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarquée XD_

_Nami : Je confirme totalement, me faire passer pour une hystérique atteinte de parkinson, nan mais franchement, on n'a jamais vu des anneries pareilles... Et il est où Luffy, hein ? Il est ooùù ? C'est censé être le perso principal - après moi bien sûr - et là, pouf, il a disparu... Bon c'est pas qu'il me manque, mais..._

_Auteur : Devrais-je te rappeler que tu t'es quand même fort discrètement jetée sur lui, au début de ce chapitre ?_

_Nami-furie : °regard meurtrier, tremblements, coups de poings°_

_Auteur-maso : Outch ! Tu disais quoi, au début de ta précédente réplique, déjà ? Aïe ! Ah non mais t'as raison, frappe-moi, ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place et me fera écrire des choses plus cohérentes, la prochaine fois...ouille !  
_

_Nami : Oui parce qu'écrire les commentaires post-texte quand il est si tard, ça ne te réussie vraiment pas...  
_

_Auteur en morceaux : Bon, ahem, est-ce que même après ça, le lecteur perplexe que tu es oseras quand même laisser une petite review ? _


	9. Bruyante libération

* * *

Oui, cette fic' a été honteusement laissée à l'état d'abandon pendant deux ans sur ce site, et pour cela je m'en excuse platement. Pourtant c'est marrant, régulièrement j'avais envie de la poursuivre, mais ne parvenais qu'à rajouter deux ou trois phrases... Et puis là, je ne sais pas, l'inspiration et la motivation sont revenues, me revoilà lancée, tralala youhou ! ...Bref XD. S'il existe encore des lecteurs de l'"époque" (non je ne vous traite pas de dinos XD), qui espéraient un jour la suite, la voici, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit :p. Bon par contre je pense que depuis le temps, vous avez du oublier le début, hein... Mes chapitres sont pitchouns, les 8 seront vite (re)lus :B. Pis je suis sûre que vous aimez l'acariâtrerie (j'ai des doutes sur l'existence de ce mot :p) de Nami et ses pétages de câbles, huhu. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les reviews qui ont continuées et qui ont été la plus grande part de ma remotivation, et pardon. Et puis, euh... bon avant-dernier chapitre ;) :

* * *

IX. Bruyante libération

* * *

.

Je retournais sur le pont du bateau, plongée dans mes pensées, confuses… Bon, il allait falloir arrêter de se prendre la tête, car la seule personne qui l'avait encore sur les épaules, sur ce navire, c'était moi…pour le moment. Et cette image d'un Luffy souriant qui ne cessait de se former devant mes yeux ! Si mign…gn…ni…niais ! Gneuh. Ils avaient tous décidés de me rendre chèvre, je ne voyais que ça. Chèvre, ou mammouth, devrais-je plutôt dire.

J'optais pour aller me défouler sur mes cartes un moment, peut-être cela allait-il pouvoir me détendre quelques instants ? Pour cela il allait donc falloir faire demi-tour, au moins pour récupérer mon matériel dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours Robin, afin d'ensuite m'installer à l'extérieur, dans un coin du bateau où je pourrais être potentiellement tranquille. Ce que je fis. L'archéologue me vit à nouveau rentrer, m'approvisionner, puis sortir, sans esquisser les moindres gestes ou paroles. Tant mieux. Pas envie de discuter. Je m'installais à l'air libre, à l'arrière du bateau, près de mes mandariniers. Je sortis mon matériel, retenant difficilement de brusques mouvements rageurs, pour réduire les risques de saccagement accidentel.

Je m'assis fermement, bien décidée à faire le vide dans mon esprit, afin de le consacrer _uniquement_ à l'avancée de mes cartes. … de quoi se mêlait-elle, n'empêche… Analyse des mesures prises antérieurement sur le terrain… et pourquoi fallait-il que cet ahuri réagisse aussi crétinement… Tracé des latitudes et longitudes… pourtant son _"Moi aussi je veux te le faire !"_ résonnait toujours dans ma tête… Où est-ce que j'ai foutu mon rapporteur ?... et la scène qui suivit… Je ne crois pas que je mesurerais grand-chose avec un compas… je l'embrassais… Je n'arriverais pas non plus à tracer un cercle en me servant d'une équerre…

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, il ne semblait pas qu'actuellement mes pensées étaient disponibles pour effectuer de la cartographie… A vrai dire, l'incohérence de mes actes tendait à me faire croire qu'une pensée obsessionnelle obnubilait mon esprit afin d'anéantir toute tentative d'action visant au calme, à la détente et à l'oubli. Et la personne au centre de ces pensées était toujours le même abruti. Une petite partie au fond de ma conscience me chuchotait que trop me triturer les méninges à propos de cet individu allait finir par faire craquer quelque chose, et ce dans pas longtemps.

Je n'y pris pas garde, mes yeux voyant et revoyant la scène s'étant déroulée cette dernière nuit…lorsque vint se superposer, sans prévenir, celle affligeante de ce matin, concrète démonstration du fait qu'il était réellement le crétin du siècle. C'en fut trop pour mes malheureux neurones, et cela arriva.

Sans prévenir, réfléchir ni envisager les conséquences, je me pris la tête entre les mains et poussai un loonnng et puissant hurlement, jetant dedans toute mon énergie, ma fureur, et surtout mon incompréhension parfaite à la vue du comportement imprévisiblement stupide que j'adoptais depuis peu. La désastreuse répercussion sur mon esprit des évènements de ces derniers jours était allée bien trop loin, et ce braillement animal me fit prendre conscience de la mesure de ma bêtise. Tandis que je poursuivais mon cri, les raisons de ce dernier changèrent, devenant consternation lorsque la vérité m'apparut. Consternation devant mon incapacité à gérer et assumer mes sentiments. Cette stupide réaction bornée à refuser d'accepter ce qui était pourtant évident. Pas étonnant que mon esprit ait commencé à se troubler. Il était tellement confronté à des oppositions de jugement, d'idées imposées bêtement, de refus de décision et d'entente, confusion, confusion…fusion… Tandis que mon cri s'achevait, je tombais à genoux, enfin je m'étais vidée de toutes ces pensées contradictoires, j'avais finalement pu éclaircir la situation et ouvrir les yeux.

Oui, j'aimais Luffy. Oui, Luffy avait des réactions complètement stupides et consternantes. Et oui, de toute façon il ne changera jamais. Et non, je ne me prendrais plus la tête à le maudire dans ce genre de situation, j'admettrais enfin que la personne vis-à-vis de laquelle j'éprouve ces quelques curieux et inattendus sentiments pouvait être un crétin fini, sans que cela ronge ma fierté personnelle. Outch, j'avais beau vouloir jouer la philosophe pleine de réflexions posées et de sagesse réfléchie, ça faisait quand même beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Pouvait-il se douter un instant de toutes les cogitations intenses qu'il engendrerait en mon pauvre petit ciboulot, ce demeuré ? Hem. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, quant à l'acceptation de mon intérêt pour un idiot, il fallait que je cesse de tout le temps rejeter la cause de mon énervement sur sa bêtise. Il était parfois stupide peut-être, mais il avait tellement d'autres qualités qui faisaient de lui un garçon admirable ! Et surtout plus que tout, pour sa naïveté, sa simplicité… Mais…était-ce la même chose que j'appelais aussi dans d'autres circonstances sa crétinerie ? Peut-être… Et voila que ça recommençait, uniquement le fait de songer à lui et mes pensées se remettaient à s'embrouiller. Ainsi la preuve était décidément faite : il ne me laisserait plus jamais indifférente, le bonhomme.

* * *

A l'audition du soudain cri brusquement poussé par Nami, Sanji eut un sursaut alarmé. Quel terrible danger courrait donc sa douce déesse, pour hurler ainsi, de façon si effroyable ?

Instinctivement, d'un bond il se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix, freinant dans un violent crissement de semelles au dernier moment lorsque cela lui revint à l'esprit. Ce hurlement devait sans doute être un des symptômes de la curieuse maladie dont leur avait parlé Robin. Et à tout bien analyser, ledit cri était plutôt du genre de ceux qu'on pousse lorsqu'on est dans une fureur extrême, et non de ceux d'une brusque frayeur ou d'appels au secours. Il devait rester ici, faire confiance à Robin. Le hurlement continuait toujours. Quel cri déchirant ! Il contenait une violence et une rage inouïes ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sur place après un cri d'une telle intensité, non ça lui était impossible. Lui, oser laisser une demoiselle dans un cet état de détresse ? C'était totalement hors de question. Impensable. C'est pourquoi il s'élança, d'un pas à présent décidé, hors de la cuisine. Chopper, derrière lui, était complètement effaré et paralysé de stupeur, mais lorsque ses esprits reprirent le dessus, il se précipita à la suite du cuistot.

Sanji ne fut seulement qu'à moitié surpris de voir que tout autours de lui, ses compagnons, exceptée Robin, avaient tous agis de même. A présent, quatre garçons et un renne, plus ou moins appréhensifs, se trouvaient autours de la navigatrice, et personne ne pouvait reculer.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore une belle démonstration de judicieuse intelligence raisonnée, tiens. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là autour, à me regarder, sans oser ouvrir la bouche, comment je devais réagir, moi ? Valait-il mieux entrer dans le jeu de Robin ? Cela reviendrait à me faire passer pour une malade, ce dont j'avais une envie assez limitée, en fait ; et puis ce serait encore mentir sur moi-même… et ça je ne le souhaitais plus. Mais dans ce cas, devais-je leur dire la vérité ? Cependant quelle vérité exactement, comment leur expliquer tout les sentiments contradictoires qui ont bousculés mon esprit ces derniers temps ? Comprendraient-ils seulement un dixième de ce que je tenterais de leur expliquer ? Et puis non, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, pour Luffy. Ca ne regarde que moi. Déjà que cette fouineuse d'archéologue est au courant…malgré elle, mais tout de même. Que devais-je faire ?

Un grand silence pesait, à présent, et personne n'osait le briser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de hurler ainsi, sans raison et comme une bête sauvage ? … Idiote. Pourquoi me poser cette question alors que la réponse était évidente, et la raison très claire à présent…

Je me demande ce qu'ils pensent, en ce moment, tous. Sans doute devaient-il me diagnostiquer comme étant folle, peut-être éprouver de la pitié ou commisération pour ma pauvre personne. Horreur et putréfaction. Pourquoi en était-on arrivé là ?

C'est alors que Luffy effectua un pas en avant, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'hébétude sur le visage. « Tu vas bien Nami ? » qu'il me lança. Je sentit la rage remonter en moi, et baissais la tête, découragée, désespérée. Mais uniquement contre moi-même, cette fois.

Lorsque je la relevai, un certain temps après, c'est un visage souriant et apaisé que les autres purent contempler. Et je me contentai de répondre par un « oui, à présent je vais bien, capitaine », suivi d'un clin d'œil complice.

Puis tournant le regard vers les autres, qui jusque là me regardaient dubitativement mais détournèrent rapidement la tête, je pris mon inspiration, changeai mon expression, et leur envoyais brusquement un « Vous comptez rester encore longtemps là à ne rien faire sauf contempler mon indubitable beauté, analyser la structure du plancher, ou étudier le vol des mouettes ? »

Après cette brusque réaction, les autres parurent soulagés, comme si cette attitude correspondait mieux à la Nami qu'ils connaissaient. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'informe sur le rendu de mon image d'un point de vue extérieur tout de même. J'allais finir par croire que pour eux, Nami à l'état dit normal égal fille hystérique beuglant à la moindre occasion, quasiment par principe. La petite voix au fond de moi qui couine ces "pas totalement faux" est priée de se taire, merci. Mais quand même, hein, mes élancées lyriques de gueulantes avaient pour but, hormis celui de remuer ces zouaves, d'extérioriser mes aigreurs ainsi que de me défouler de mes rancoeurs et autres cogitations intérieures. Ces réactions étaient une partie de moi, de mon caractère et de ma façon d'être, elles m'étaient totalement indispensables.

D'ailleurs c'est aussi ce que semblait penser le reste de l'équipage aux vues des réactions de soulagement que mon braillant emportement engendra.

Lorsque les garçons furent retournés à leurs diverses occupations, il n'y avait plus que Luffy, qui restait planté là, m'observant bras croisés, front plissé exagérément et yeux mi-clos. J'étais prête à parier qu'il tentait de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Mais évidemment "réfléchir" et "Luffy" étaient totalement antagonistes, et ce n'étaient pas toutes les mimiques démesurées qu'il déployait qui allaient changer cela. Alors il s'adressa à moi :

- Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça, Nami ?

- Besoin de vider mon sac…

- Je vois pas de sac.

- … »

Une énorme goutte était apparue derrière mon crâne. BOU-LEEEEET ! C'est ce que j'étais sur le point d'exprimer d'une voix qui s'annonçait tout le contraire de douce et calme, mais je pus reprendre le contrôle sur la Nami hystérique en inspirant un bon coup et desserrant les poings. Sa candeur était si drôle au fond. "Je vois pas de sac"… Non mais il n'y avait que Luffy pour la faire, celle-là. Mouéhéhé, délicieusement débile, quand même.

- Ahaha…

- Nami ?

- Bouahahahaaa ! Mouahaaahaaarf !

- Euh ?

- "Je vois pas de sac", bwohohoHOHOOOOH ! Non mais il fallait le sortir, ça, bravo ! »

- … »

Ahem. Veuillez me laisser quelques instants pour m'en remettre, l'accumulation d'émotions fortes, comprenez, je craque de tous les côtés. Après le terrible hurlement, voici la crise de fou rire, c'est nerveux. Manque plus qu'à éclater en sanglots et je pense que j'aurais fait le tour.

- Tiens c'est marrant Nami, j'viens de remarquer, là, que ton rire ressemble drôlement au cri de Laboon !

- … »

Quand je parlais de pleurer… Ce gars là, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 catégorisant les individus désespérants au crétinisme irrattrapable et à la stupidité aboutie, obtiendrait directement un 11.

Me forçant extrrrrêmement difficilement à garder mon calme, je lui renvoyais :

- Et tu trouves tout à fait naturel de comparer une charmante jeune fille à une baleine, n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi cela n'a rien d'indélicat…

- Huh ? Laboon est une jeune fille ? Je croyais que c'était un garçon ?

- Heeeiiinnn ? Et dans ce cas tu penses à qui pour la baleine ? »

Oh…oups…mon poing est parti tout seul dans sa figure, je n'ai malencontreusement pas pu le retenir, c'est fâcheux. Tiens, mais voilà qu'il y retourne à nouveau ! Une fois la cadence donnée il ne s'arrête plus, comme s'il était monté sur ressors ! Quelle fréquence ! Quelle précision ! Quel rythme !

C'est alors que je fus stoppée en plein élan emporté, par une poussée de bras, bloquant mon geste mécanico-impulsif. Elle. Sans me laisser le temps de la maudire, Robin, en approchant, s'exprima :

« Si mademoiselle la navigatrice pouvait cesser de prendre notre capitaine pour un punching-ball, et calmer ses turbulentes irritations, cela serait très délicat de sa part… »

Mais de quoi elle se mêle la fouineuse de service ? Je passe mes nerfs sur Andouille Premier si je veux ! Remarque, elle mériterait bien quelques salves aussi… Je la regardais avec un sourire sadique en répondant :

- Très bien, soit, mais si je ne cogne pas sur quelqu'un, la personne nerveusement instable que je suis supposée être risquerait de se sentir mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Il me faudrait un remplaçant, pour quelques instants…

- …

- Accepterais-tu ce maigre sacrifice le temps d'achever mon défoulement ?

- … Mmmh, ça peut se faire.

- Pardooonn ?? »

Peu de temps après, dans notre chambre commune… J'aimerais qu'on me rappelle comment je me suis retrouvée ici, à frapper comme une demeurée contre un traversin déchaîné à bras et jambes, membré par les bons soins de Robin…

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Final

Tadaaam, mesdames et messieurs, sous vos yeux ébahis (faites semblant au moins XD), voici ENFIN le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui a vraiment une place particulière pour moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie de développer mon écriture, c'est elle qui m'a permis de souvent me changer les idées, c'est également elle qui m'a permis d'épancher mes fantasmes mangatesques, mais surtout mon profond besoin d'écrire et de partager mes âneries.

A travers elle, je pense qu'on peut voir ma progression dans l'écriture - même si je suis loin d'avoir atteint des sommets, je reste à mon échelle XD - vu que je l'ai trainée sur deux longues années, sans jamais vraiment la lâcher même si je l'ai souvent mise en pause. 'Fin voilà, un p'tit discours émouvant sur au final une fic de rien du tout, mais à laquelle je suis beaucoup attachée, na ! :p °range ses mouchoirs et son violon°.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

X. Final

* * *

.

Dormir. Je veux. J'exige. C'est un ordre. Dormir. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite ! Dormir. Non… DORMIR. Toujours pas. DORMIIIREUH. Huh.

Rien à faire, impossible de fermer l'œil. Ceci me donnait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, curieusement. Hmpf, c'est là, le moment où je suis sensée me lever et aller voir si Luffy est en train de méditer en pleins courants d'air ? Aïe… Une simple évocation du chapeauté toqué, et voilà que ce maudit organe martelant tentait une évasion hors de ma poitrine, en tambourinant bruyamment contre celle-ci. Ah, voilà donc bien la confirmation que, tout aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je possédais bien ce genre d'accessoire, un cœur… C'est que j'aurais commencé à en douter, maintenant… Réflexion faite c'était complètement faux, au contraire le prévenu avait tendance à se mettre bien trop en vedette, ces derniers temps.

Et voilà qu'à nouveau la tête me tournait, mes pensées s'affolaient, s'embrouillaient, formant un agglomérat de réflexions emmêlées et obscures, au sommet duquel trônait un chapeau de paille au ruban rouge, sourde obsession planant au dessus de mes élucubrations.

Il m'avait dit que je pouvais venir le retrouver, lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Mais enfin ça, c'était avant mon débile hurlement animal irréfléchi, mes salves de coups de poing sur Lui, mes…euh… J'avais quand même des attitudes disproportionnées par rapport à la situation. Certes l'individu était problématique dans ses réactions pour le moins inattendues, mais c'était loin d'être une nouveauté, et il allait bien falloir se résoudre à accepter le choix du marteau-piqueur quelque peu agité grondant dans ma poitrine. C'est une impression où je me suis déjà fait mille fois ce genre de réflexion ? …C'est extrêmement contrariant les insomnies quand même.

J'avais tout de même très envie de sortir, vérifier si l'individu était dehors, et… oui, le voir, quoi, hein, bon ! De toute façon, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, ma chère, autant aller prendre l'air. Hum, l'excuse était presque crédible.

En tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, cependant les craquements du bois étaient inévitables. Pourtant, les légers ronflements de Robin ne cessèrent pas, et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer un narquois « t'es pas obligée de faire semblant de ronfler hein…par contre t'as intérêt à te rendormir vite ! » Et j'entendis un espiègle « Fu fu fu ! » avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Il y avait du bruit vers le pont. Ainsi Luffy était bien là. Pourquoi m'étais-je mise à trembler ? Pourtant il faisait chaud et… Quelle réflexion stupide, autant arrêter là, merci. L'obscurité m'empêchait de le distinguer, mais je discernais très bien sa respiration, haletante. …Haletante ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore l'autre andouille ? Je me dirigeais brusquement vers lui d'un pas rapide, pour tomber nez à nez sur… « Meeerde !

« Tu peux aussi m'appeler Zoro, j'ai tendance à mieux réagir… » Me renvoya le sabreur en train de fléchir et tendre un index supportant tout son corps dans la position de l'arbre droit.

Mais, mais… "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !" étais-je sur le point de lui balancer à la figure, avant de me rappeler que boire, se perdre et s'entraîner étaient les trois choses que Zoro était capable de faire à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

« Mais… et quand est-ce que tu comptes dormir ? » Et quand est-ce que comptait venir Luffy surtout ! A ma grande surprise (bon, presque), mon estomac se noua à l'idée que je l'avais peut-être raté.

- A 3 000.

- Hein ? A 3 000 quoi ?

- J'irais dormir quand j'en aurais fait 3 000.

- Ok… » Que ce mec soit totalement inhumain n'avait rien de nouveau, je commençais à être blasée. « Et puis-je savoir à combien tu en es ?

- 2 987.

- D'accord », répondis-je, restant la moins démonstrative possible.

Masquant difficilement mon empressement à attendre son départ, j'allais m'accouder à la balustrade pour regarder la mer, ce qui me donnait un air poétique et lyrique, mais ne servait qu'à camoufler mon impatience croissante.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa musculation digitale, monsieur se dirigea enfin vers la chambre des garçons. Avant de regagner la pièce, il me dévisagea un instant, sembla hésiter, et lança : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, toi, au fait ? » Il regardait particulièrement mes dents comme s'il s'attendait à les voir s'allonger. Maudite Robin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était aller leur mettre dans le crâne !

« Oh, trois fois rien, mes poussées d'incisives, de boutons et de fourrure ne se sont pas encore déclanchées ce soir, alors je comptais danser nue sous les étoiles afin d'en remercier le ciel, c'est tout. J'attendais pour cela que tu sois parti, bien évidemment. »

A la manière dont Zoro fixait ses yeux exorbités sur moi, je conclus que ce n'était pas encore tout de suite que j'allais passer pour calme et équilibrée à ses yeux. Bah, tant pis, hu hu hu. Puis il rentra dans leur chambre.

Bien évidemment ce n'était pas à Sanji que j'aurais dit cela, je n'ose imaginer ce qui s'en serait suivi. Zoro était impassible, lui. C'en serait presque vexant, avec mon physique de rêve… Non mais à quoi je pense, moi ?

La porte des garçons grinça à nouveau. Lulululululuff…hiii ! Zoro ?! Encore lui ? Il était revenu pour me voir nue ? Donc il n'était pas si impassible que ça ? Je constatai alors avec stupéfaction qu'il ne portait pour tenue à présent qu'un simple caleçon. Mon dieu au secours, aidez-moi, Zoro dévoilait enfin sa vrai personnalité, c'était un pervers, il…

Pendant que je partais dans les délires les plus douteux, il plongea tranquillement dans la mer, pour s'y laver de ses efforts précédents.

Mouais, on va dire que l'imagination grimpe vite la nuit lorsqu'on manque de sommeil, ahem.

Lorsque le bretteur eut fait quelques brassées, il remonta sur le bateau, et s'étendit sur le parquet, contre le mat.

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps ? » Oups, pas pu le retenir.

- Je me sèche, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Mmh. »

Je retournais m'appuyer à la balustrade, face à la figure de proue cette fois-ci, en inspirant un bon coup. Je regardais la tête de mouton sculptée, et l'envie de m'asseoir dessus me reprit. Mes pensées s'envolèrent à la nuit dernière, au moment où j'avais fait cela, et à ce qui avait suivi quand Luffy était venu me rejoindre. Le rouge me vint aux joues, tout comme le sourire aux lèvres.

On remua. Zoro se leva et retourna dans la chambre des garçons, non sans m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, d'un ton peu encourageant.

Je me retrouvais encore seule, dans l'attente de la venue hypothétique d'un bonhomme farfelu, et dans l'ignorance totale de comment réagir au cas où il apparaîtrait. Tout cela s'annonçait palpitant, en fait. Fait la fière, oui, va, tu la feras moins quand Luffy sera là. Enfin, s'il se montrait, bien évidemment.

Un long moment passa. Puis la fameuse porte grinça une nouvelle fois. Je n'osai regarder. Qui allait-ce être, cette fois, Usopp en slip ? Iiiirk, mais à quoi je pense, moi !

Je fis celle qui n'avait rien entendu ni vu venir, et restait à soi-disant contempler la mer, les mains complètement crispées sur la rambarde. Il s'avançait. Vers moi. Il allait bientôt falloir que je me retourne, car les bruits de pas étaient clairement distincts et de plus en plus proches, maintenant.

« Oy Nami ! C'est chouette que tu sois revenue ! » Mon cœur loupa un battement. C'était bien Lui. Pourquoi me mettre dans un tel état d'angoisse alors que celui que j'aimais s'approchait ? C'est bien ce que j'avais cherché, en revenant ici, pourtant. « Nami ? Euh, tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure ? Pardon hein ! »

Comme c'était mignon, il s'excusait. Bah, cette histoire, je l'avais déjà oublié, ses réactions sans le moindre tact étaient tellement courantes et drôles qu'elles contribuaient pleinement à son charme. Je me détendis, sans me retourner pour autant. « Hé Nami, dis quelque chose, tu m'inquiètes ! » Hin hin hin.

- Si tu veux aller méditer sur ton trône, il va te falloir d'abord dégager le chemin et t'occuper de l'obstacle, tu ne penses pas ?

- T'es pas un obstacle, mais je veux bien d'abord m'occuper de toi. »

Ces simples paroles me firent à nouveau monter le rouge aux joues. Elles étaient clairement innocentes, mais je m'attendais à plus de naïveté dans la réponse de mon capitaine.

Il se rapprocha de manière à se retrouver juste derrière moi, et m'agrippa de chaque côté des épaules. Je sursautais mais me laissais faire. Il me fit doucement mais fermement pivoter face à lui, et m'afficha son large sourire. « Bah voilà, je préfère te voir de face que de dos quand même ! » Je souriais doucement en attrapant ses mains et en glissant mes doigts entre les siens, puis sans réfléchir je l'attirais contre moi.

Son visage, proche du mien à le frôler, exprimait l'ébahissement. Mais la situation ne sembla pas lui déplaire, puisque c'est ensuite lui qui avança sa tête afin de réunir nos lèvres.

Eh bien, il semblerait que Luffy ait rapidement assimilé ma démonstration de la veille. Le bougre s'y prit si bien que je fus emportée dans un fiévreux tourbillon d'ivresse, au rythme d'un fébrile tambourinement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il me regarda d'un air concentré, puis me lança « je suis content d'être avec toi, tu sais. Et ça bat très fort là-dedans. » Il se frappait le torse en disant cela. « Je suis très content, vraiment. C'est mieux de t'avoir en vrai pour moi, et de te faire ça, que de simplement y penser. C'était triste tout seul. Je suis content que tu ais choisi de venir. »

La déclaration que venait de m'exprimer Luffy avec cette maladresse ravissante me fit à nouveau fondre. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était content…mieux. Non, là c'est nul de penser à ce genre de feinte maintenant, pardon pour ça.

- Je reviendrais toutes les nuits sans me forcer, capitaine, si cela vous fait plaisir.

- Oh ouais ça serait formidable, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup ! »

En guise d'acquiescement, je l'embrassais à nouveau en prenant doucement sa tête entre mes mains. Quand nous finîmes, il s'écarta de moi et grimpa sur la figure de proue. Il s'assit face à l'horizon, qu'il contempla quelques instants sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis brusquement, sans prévenir, il lâcha un « Yaaaaah ! » euphorique en lançant les bras en l'air. Je sursautai et esquissai un sourire attendri, tandis qu'il me faisait signe de venir le rejoindre.

Elle était étroite quand même cette petite tête – _de mouton !_ Pas de Luffy, hein ! Rho, l'envie de le tancer ne me serait même pas venue à l'esprit, voyons. Je décidai alors de m'asseoir au creux de ses jambes croisées, même si l'équilibre risquait de devenir fortement instable. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, mon Luffidiot.

Oho, l'air de rien la place était confortable. Luffy, commençant à s'habituer à ce genre de manège (y prendre peut-être même goût ?) ne montra pas de surprise face à ma conduite. Mais il n'osait pas bouger. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'étreigne fougueusement, personnellement. Hem, à quoi je pense, moi ?

Quelques instants après, il déposa quelque chose sur ma tête. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait de son précieux chapeau. Un tel geste, qui était si symbolique pour lui, me toucha profondément. Quand j'y songeais à présent avec le recul, c'était depuis le jour où il avait pour la première fois fait ceci, à Kokoyashi, que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais refusé de l'admettre – c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la nouvelle la plus évidente à encaisser… j'ai rien dit – et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais vite écarté cela de mon esprit. Mais l'évidence s'était peu à peu imposée, grâce à ma découverte de ses sorties nocturnes, et désormais ce sentiment était très difficile à nier. D'ailleurs il s'avérait que je n'en avais plus la moindre envie.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il contempla son chapeau avec un large sourire, puis baissa légèrement les yeux et me scruta d'un regard pénétrant. Qui m'hypnotisa. Ce n'était plus le regard de Monkey D. Luffy, c'était celui du futur seigneur des pirates (1). Un regard puissant et terriblement déterminé. Il approcha son visage du mien, et pour la troisième fois de la nuit, nous nous embrassâmes. La fréquence était appréciable, notai-je, avant de perdre toute faculté à penser, et de profiter au maximum du moment.

« Bon, Nami, je suis naze là, je vais dormir, mais on se retrouve ici la nuit prochaine, hein ? »

Hein, qu...quoi ? Le retour sur terre fut brusque. Damned, j'avais faillit oublier que j'avais affaire à Luffy, là, et ce n'était pas la nouvelle tournure que notre relation prenait qui allait changer son caractère. Il n'empêche que c'était terriblement frustrant.

« Ca y est, tu te lasses de ton jouet et tu files en le laissant tomber ? » Nooon, ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais dire ! Non, Nami, non, non, nooon ! Je savais très bien que Luffy n'avait pas dit cela méchamment, et que ses propos irréfléchis ne contenaient aucune mauvaise intention. Pourquoi avais-je laissé échapper ça ? Ma bassesse me répugna.

Il récupéra son chapeau de paille, en répondant ingénument « Non t'inquiète pas Nami, je risque pas d'oublier de le reprendre, mon chapeau est loin d'être un jouet à mes yeux »

Je me frappais le front, blasée. Décidément il allait falloir bien du courage pour continuer d'aller retrouver ce garçon-là. Mais il était bien connu que l'énergique personne que j'étais se trouvait loin d'en manquer. En réalité, tout cela s'annonçait fort divertissant et animé, et au moins je pouvais être sûre de ne jamais tomber dans la monotonie ! « Allez file, capitaine ! » répondis-je avec amusement.

* * *

Jusqu'à l'heure actuelle, personne n'est au courant de notre relation (si l'on exclue une certaine archéologue). Je n'ai plus jamais essayé de lui sauter dessus en pleine journée, réservant nos entrevues privées pour la nuit. Des mois ont passés depuis ces fameux jours, des aventures aussi ! Les autres semblent avoir oublié que j'avais soi-disant été un monstre velu durant les nuits de cette glorieuse époque. Robin s'amuse régulièrement à me le rappeler, cependant. En revanche, étonnant mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, elle n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet concernant Luffy et moi.

Par ailleurs, notre équipage a accueilli deux nouveaux compagnons – encore des individus complètement à l'ouest...mais si attachants, il fallait le reconnaître ! Notre embarcation aussi s'est vue renouvelée. Ah, et point non négligeable à ce sujet, la figure de proue est plus grande, je ne risque désormais plus le bain forcé à chaque retrouvaille nocturne quotidienne avec mon capitaine.

Oui, nous nous réunissons toutes les nuits sur le pont du bateau, à jouer les tourtereaux avec plus ou moins de succès. Car entre les fréquentes veillées tardives de Zoro, qui repoussaient nos retrouvailles, et certaines conduites de Luffy faisant régulièrement exploser ma contenance, nos "rendez-vous" ne se passaient pas toujours comme dans l'idéal d'une jeune fille transportée par des besoins de sentimentalité obsessionnels. Non je ne parle pas de moi, j'étais heureusement loin d'être dans ce cas, sinon je n'aurais pas choisi Luffy, hein.

Mais au final je sais avoir fait le bon choix, car c'est décidément comme ça que je l'aime, ce capitaine vraiment bizarre !

**- FIN -**

* * *

(1) : Cette phrase est copyright Clowsama, in « First kiss », insérée ignominieusement par moi-même ici, bouh °insérer huées°. Intercalons là (lonlère) un espace propagande pour ses fics LuNa qui valent le coup d'oeil :p (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cet inqualifiable vol éhonté…)

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini, que d'émotions ! °écrase une larme°. _

_Oserais-je humblement demander __au lecteur que tu es __son avis sur cette chose qui vient de s'achever, en une petite review ? _

_Pour terminer, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir lu, commenté et encouragé, en toute sincérité, merci ! :)_


End file.
